Super Toad 64 DS
by Jonathan Cartoons Inc
Summary: Toad, his best buddy Yellow Toad, and their other buddy Blue Toad get invited to Peach's castle for some cake. But their party gets disrupted when an old enemy of theirs threaten the Mushroom Kingdom and even Toad Town and lock them in the castle's walls. Now the little mushroom girl must save them and recover the power stars to stop evil. Inspired by mariobroultimate.
1. Adventure Awaits

Chapter 1: Toad's adventure awaits!

**Hi oh, this is JoeyHensonInteractiveMedia here! I was inspired by mariobroultimate's "Super Mario 64 DS: The Power of the Stars' story and I wanted to make a story about Toad, the awesome mushroom guy, on his first 3D adventure called Super Toad 64. It is based on mariobroultimate's Super Mario 64 DS story, but it'll be my own take, I promise you that. Hope y'all enjoy!**

**Toad and his friends are owned by Nintendo and Super Mario.**

Once upon a time, there was a wonderful world which is known as the Mushroom Kingdom. It was a world of strange moving creatures and landscapes. A peaceful world, which wasn't under attack. Today's story is looking at Princess Peach Toadstool's attendant of the Mushroom Kingdom.

The screen is zooming in on Toad Town. The home of the cute little Toads. They were walking all around the town, protecting the Mushroom Kingdom from the evil King Bowser Koopa. Toad was a short child dressed in a blue vest with gold trim, white pants, and brown-padded shoes. He wore a white mushroom cap with red spots. He also was an optimistic and humble little Toad, with a smile on his face, and a raspy voice. Yellow Toad was Toad's best buddy and both he and Toad probably looked alike, except he had a white mushroom cap with yellow spots, and a yellow vest with gold trim. Both Toads were thinking about their last adventure in Super Mario Galaxy 2. Mario was saving his beloved princess from Bowser and his son, Bowser Junior. They rewarded Mario with a big galaxy-sized cake with strawberries and round fruits for Mario's trusty sidekick, Yoshi. Luckily Toad was the captain and he was safe in his Starshroom built by the Toad Brigade. Captain Toad was a heroic guy who was great at finding Power Stars. He wishes to be the one to save the whole kingdom. But Bowser hasn't attacked since, and these two Toads were thinking about their next biggest adventure.

"Gee, boy, it sure is quiet around this town, ain't it, Toad?" Yellow Toad asked while yawning.

"Yellow Toad, this town just ain't small enough for the both of us!" Toad replied.

"Yeah, I know, but it's been awhile since our last Super Mario Galaxy adventure and I just want to do something. I just wonder what Mario and his company is up to now." Yellow Toad said.

"The duty will call soon, buddy. I promise." Toad said.

Just then, a koopa Paratroopa flew by. He was called Parakarry.

"Hmm, I wonder who that could be, if I didn't notice." Toad said to himself.

"Letter for these two Toads." Parakarry said as he handed the letter to Yellow Toad.

"Have a nice day, Parakarry." Yellow Toad said.

"You too, Toads." Parakarry said while flying away.

"Gee, how did you know it was Parakarry, Yellow?" Toad asked.

"I just knew him, that is all." Yellow Toad said. "I got this letter from you."

"Really? Let me have a look!" Toad said, and opened the letter. It said...

_"Dear Toad, _

_Please come to the castle._

_I've baked a cake for you._

_Yours truly, Princess Toadstool._

_Peach"_

"Wow! I've never went to Peach's Castle before. This is gonna be a great day!" Toad was joyful. "Well, Yellow, I'm off! See you later!" Toad said while walking off.

"No problem. I'll just be in my house." Yellow Toad said while going to his house.

Toad then turned his back around and saw his buddy walk inside his house. He felt bad for Yellow Toad. How can Toad come to the castle all by his lonesome without his buddy? How can he have a cake without any of his friends around? Toad then had to go inside Yellow Toad's house in panic mode.

"Yellow, wait!" Toad said.

"What do you want from me?" Yellow Toad asked.

"I shouldn't have been such a grouch stealing all your credit. I think you'll deserve the cake as well. Come follow me!" Toad said.

"So what? So you can just take the credit when that evil Koopa strikes again? Hmph, like you'd care." Yellow Toad said, grumpy.

"No, no, I'm serious, buddy. I promise that next time we save our princess together, I'll tell her that I couldn't have done it without you." Toad said to Yellow Toad.

"You promise?" Yellow Toad asked.

"Pinky promise." Toad replied.

The two Toads then did a pinky promise.

"Oh boy! We're going to the castle and we just can't wait!" Yellow Toad said, cheerfully.

"Let's go!" Toad said.

So the two little Toads left their town, never knowing what would lie ahead of them.


	2. The Grumpy Blue Toad Joins In

Chapter 2: The Grumpy Blue Toad Joins In

**Time to start Chapter 2, as our favorite little Toad says "Ready for adventure!"**

Toad and Yellow Toad were on their way to Peach's Castle.

"It sure is nice of our princess to invite us over for some cake, eh, Yellow?" Toad asked.

"Yeah, I hope she made lots of spaghetti, cause I'm getting hungry!" Yellow Toad said, hungry.

"So am I!" Toad said, also getting hungry.

Meanwhile while Toad and Yellow Toad were walking, there was a grumpy blue Toad outside his blue Toad house. He wasn't happy to be around the other Toads. He had a white mushroom cap with blue spots, a blue vest with gold trim, white pants, and brown-padded shoes. He was too grumpy to play with Toad and Yellow Toad. He could have done something better like feeding the Baby Yoshis. Green Toad was behind Blue Toad. He had a white mushroom cap with green spots, a light-green vest with gold trim, white pants, and brown-padded shoes too.

"Oh, it's you Toads again." Blue Toad said to Toad and Yellow Toad.

"Yeah, it's them! Come on, don't be shy, just say hi!" Green Toad said happily.

"Green, I am grumpy, not shy. I just don't want to be around these Toads. I felt like they were gonna save the princess or some sort." Blue Toad said.

"Come on. Be happy about it, why not let me greet them?" Green Toad said as he shook Toad's hand. "Hey, nice to meet you, pal! I'm Green Toad, and this is my friend, Blue Toad." Green Toad introduced himself to Blue Toad and whispered, "Blue Toad's just a little grumpy to be around you."

"Yeah, I'm a grumpy Toad who needs to spend some more time chasing some Mario power-ups instead of hanging out with you both." Blue Toad said.

"Well, allow me to introduce myself, I'm Toad, one of Princess Toadstool's royal attendants of the Mushroom Kingdom, and this is my friend, Yellow Toad." Toad said. "We're about to head to the castle for our cake that our princess baked for us!"

"Cake? Meh, I don't really mind the cake, but it does help me catch my strength." Blue Toad said to the two Toads, but then he realized something. "Wait a minute, didn't you say you were gonna have cake in the castle and you didn't invite Blue Toad around. Oh, phooey. At least I ain't that grumpy."

"See, Blue Toad? Your grumpy face is gone." Green Toad said to Blue Toad.

"Yeah, thanks for your help, Green, you're a big fun-guy." Blue Toad told Green Toad.

Green Toad couldn't help but laugh at Blue Toad's compliment.

"Green Toad's a little hysterical, but you're not really that bad." Toad said.

"And considering the lazy things you've done like laying around, playing some games, I doubt the princess would welcome you. So, yeah, you'll be invited, right?" Yellow Toad asked.

"Yup. But not with Green Toad, cause he seems to be giggling." Blue Toad said, while pointing at Green Toad.

"Ha ha ha ha, you called me a big fun-guy, and that really cheered me up!" Green Toad said, cheering.

"I'm leaving you here to clean my house, Green." Blue Toad said to Green Toad.

"Aw, why?" Green Toad's smile turned into a sad face.

"Because it's your job to keep my house clean!" Blue Toad told Green Toad while holding up a dust broom.

"I want to go eat cake with Toad and Yellow Toad, not clean up your house!" Green Toad was angry.

"Sorry, Green, but your cake is in another castle, so you're not gonna get it this time. This time, you're gonna be cleaning the kitchen, the bedroom, the attic, oh yeah, and the basement." Blue Toad said to Green Toad.

"Aw man, you're mean." Green Toad then took the dust broom from Blue Toad, and did his best to clean Blue Toad's house.

"What was that for?" Toad asked Blue Toad.

"Yeah, why'd you tell Green to do the chores around the house?" Yellow Toad asked Blue Toad.

"Well, it's his duty to clean up my whole humble abode. Now where was I? Oh yeah, I'll promise to act on my best behavior and if the princess gets kidnapped, I'm gonna help you save her. And I won't be lazy." Blue Toad said.

"You better promise to act like a good boy and keep that promise, or else your good luck is gone. We'll be watching you!" Toad told Blue Toad.

Blue Toad has joined Yellow Toad and Toad's group and the three then notice the green pipe.

"Here we go!" Toad was the first to jump down the pipe.

"Oh, puh-leez..." Then Blue Toad was the second to jump down the pipe.

"Wait for me!" And Yellow Toad was the third to jump down the pipe.


	3. Toadette's Return

Chapter 3: Toadette's Return

**Time for the 3rd chapter of Super Toad 64. Last time Green Toad was forced to clean Blue Toad's house, and Blue Toad joined Toad and Yellow Toad's group, whether they would like it or not. They're excited as first, but the excitement will soon die out.**

A Lakitu appeared on a cloud, with a camera, and floated around the castle, then going under two bridges which then zoomed out and zoomed into the area in front of the castle where the green pipe was sure to appear. Out of the pipe jumps the main royal Toad of them all.

"Yay!" Toad said, while jumping out of a pipe.

Suddenly, two more pipes have appeared and jumped out Yellow Toad and Blue Toad.

"Yeah!" Yellow Toad said, also jumping out of a pipe.

"I'm the best!" Blue Toad said. He was the last to jump out of a pipe.

"Wow! Peach's Castle in all of its glory!" Toad said, finding Peach's Castle.

"I just can't wait!" Yellow Toad said.

"Let's go!" Toad told them.

"Yeah!" Yellow Toad said.

But Yellow Toad accidentally jumped on Blue Toad's head.

"Hey!" Blue Toad said.

Blue Toad tried to chase the two Toads but they bumped into each other.

"Can we just go in already? Geez." Blue Toad was waiting.

"Alright! Sheesh." Toad said.

"Shush the sheesh." Blue Toad told Toad.

The three Toads run toward the castle, but suddenly the same Lakitu who floated around the castle goes in front of them.

"Good afternoon, The Lakitu Brothers reporting live from outside Princess Peach's Castle. Toad, Yellow Toad and Blue Toad have just arrived at the scene, and we'll be filming the action live as they enter the castle and pursue the missing Power Stars." Lakitu said.

"Those missing power stars?" Toad said, confused.

"What's this all about?" Blue Toad asked.

"Oh, we're just gonna be filming you three Toads as a television show the entire time you're here." Lakitu said.

"Why?" Toad asked.

"Because the fans will love action." Lakitu replied.

"Tell me, why would our fans be interested in this?" Yellow Toad asked Lakitu.

"You'll see." Lakitu said.

"Just don't get in our way and interrupt us." Blue Toad told Lakitu.

"Now, as the seasoned cameraman, we'll film the recommended angle, but if you want us to change the angle, then just touch the arrows on the touch screen. If we can't change the angle, then we will buzz, so please take a look at your surroundings." Lakitu told the three Toads.

"Um, I don't see any arrows or a touch screen in front of us." Toad said.

"Neither do I." Yellow Toad said, not seeing arrows or any touch screens.

"Uh, what were they?" Blue Toad was confused about what the arrows and touch screens were.

"Don't worry about it. The one who watches you will understand all that. For now, recording live, this has been the Lakitu Brothers." Lakitu said, while flying off-screen."

"See you, Lakitu." Yellow Toad said to Lakitu, who was off-screen.

"Let's just go inside Peach's Castle." Toad said to the two Toads.

"Right." Blue Toad said.

So the three walk inside, not knowing what would be lurking around inside there. They didn't notice that mushroom girl sleeping on the castle's roof though.

2 hours later...

The same Lakitu was next to the sleeping mushroom girl who was oddly on top of the castle's roof earlier. Lakitu had to carry her down from there.

"Toadette, Toadette..." Lakitu popped the bubble that she was snoozing, waking her up. The mushroom girl in question was none other than Toad's friend and Yellow Toad's girlfriend, Toadette. She had a pink mushroom hat with white spots and braids already. She even had a pink dress and a red vest with gold trim as well as white pants and brown-padded shoes.

"Huh, where am I?" Toadette asked.

"Listen, we need your help." Lakitu told her.

"Why do you need help from me? I was sleeping here." Toadette said to Lakitu, while trying to sleep.

"Wake up, Toadette!" Lakitu yelled.

"Eeeek! Alright, I'm awake now! This better be good!" Toadette said.

"Well, Toad and his friends went inside the castle for some cake, but they've never returned...it's been like, two hours! Do you mind investigating the place to see what is going on in there? I fear your friend, Toad, might be in trouble." Lakitu told her.

"Toad's in trouble? Hmm...since we were partners in Mario Kart: Double Dash, I do owe him for saving my life some time ago...I'll do it! Don't worry, Toads! Toadette's on the case!" Toadette said as she decided to do her best.

And with that, Toadette stood up as Lakitu floated off-screen and ran towards Peach's Castle. But when she tried to open the doors, it was locked.

"What? Locked?! Ergh, there has to be a key around here somewhere that Peach had..." Toadette said while looking for the key. "Lakitu, got a spare key?" Toadette called out for Lakitu.

"Hey, I think I saw a rabbit taking off with a key in his mouth. If you're looking for the rabbit, he's over the hedges near where you started." Lakitu said.

"Thank you!" Toadette then had to run over to the hedges where she saw the rabbit Lakitu was talking about with the key.

"Excuse me, sir, could you please hand me that key? I need it to get inside Peach's castle." Toadette said to the rabbit.

But the rabbit said, "Sorry, ma'am, but this is my key. Get your own!" The rabbit then hopped away.

Toadette got a little irritated and catched up to him.

"Mr. Rabbit, I really need that key. Would you please give it to me and find something else to chew on your size?" Toadette asked the rabbit again.

"No!" The rabbit then hopped away.

Toadette started to get mad and catched up to the rabbit again.

"Listen, my three friends are in serious trouble and I need that key to get in! So this is your last warning, give me that key this instant!" Toadette demanded the rabbit the key.

Toadette then had enough. "I'll just have to grab you by the hands then!" So Toadette grabbed the rabbit with her hands.

"Ouch! Put me down, you rabbit grabber! All I did was tease you a little. C'mon, let me go!" The rabbit wanted to let go, so Toadette put it down on the ground.

"Gee, if you didn't run so fast, I wouldn't have grabbed you. Just give me the key anyway!" Toadette said to the rabbit.

"Okay, fine, just take it, it's slowing me down." The rabbit said as he gave the key to Toadette.

"Thank you!" Toadette then walked back to the castle, unlocked the entrance, and walked in.


	4. Welcome

Chapter 4: Welcome

**Ahh...it's time to enter the castle. But where is the princess? Looks like Toadette has got some work to do.**

Toadette entered the castle, but was greeted in an ominous way.

"Welcome, no one's home. Now scram...and don't come back! Gwahahaha!" said a strange voice.

"What was that?" Toadette said. She was creeped out and slowly walked into the castle. She looked around the place, and it looked really nice. The walls and ceiling were decorated in a sky blue pattern and there was a sun-like pattern on the rug in the center of the room. There were also several doors in the room which lead to certain rooms. Some of them had a star with a number on them which Toadette had no idea what they meant. There was also a staircase leading to the second floor with a few more doors.

"It's a me! Someone came to save me!" said another voice.

"Wha!" Toadette was startled.

"Didn't mean to startle you, but who are you?" Toadette then turned around to see a plumber wearing a Mario cap, red shirt, blue overalls with yellow buttons, and brown shoes.

"My name's Mario! I used to be a hero at saving the princess and you! Nice to meet you!" Mario said to Toadette.

"Hi, Mario, I'm Toadette, and I came here to find Toad. He's a servant of the princess, and also my friend. You know him?" Toadette asked.

"Who doesn't? He's the one who protects the princess from Bowser. He came to the castle along with some friends of his to get some cake. Sadly, I would've defeated Bowser." Mario said, frowning. "Too bad Bowser locked Princess Toadstool and all of us inside of the walls."

"But you're standing right here." Toadette told Mario. Mario's body suddenly turned transparent for a moment. "Eek!" Toadette shrieked.

"Yeah, I'm actually inside the wall, but the hologram is allowing me to communicate with you." Mario said.

"How did Bowser even do this to you?" Toadette asked Mario.

"Well, he stole the Power Stars in the castle." Mario replied.

"That invincible power-up?" Toadette asked again.

"No, a different kind of Power Star. He's using them to create a world of evil within the castle's walls and paintings" Mario said.

"What about Toad? Is he OK?" Toadette asked.

"He and his buddies went to retrieve the Power Stars, but they haven't returned yet. The last time I saw them, they were heading towards that room with the Bob-omb painting." Mario said.

"Thanks, Mario, I'll go after them!" Toadette said, cheerfully.

"Good luck, Toadette, we're all depending on you!" Mario told her.

Toadette walked into the left most door with a star upon it. It led to a small room.

"Toad? Hello, anybody there?" Toadette called out.

No answer. Toadette walked over to the painting.

"Gee, this looks like a pretty good painting. It looks like I could go inside it." Toadette said.

Toadette then touched the painting to reveal a wavy effect.

"Woah!" Toadette then got sucked inside the painting. "Whaaaa!"


	5. Bowser!

Chapter 5: Bowser, King of the Koopas

**It's time to see what the main bad King Koopa is up to. Will his new plot to rule the Mushroom Kingdom succeed? Or will it fail. Read this fifth chapter to find out!**

When Toadette was sucked into the painting, Bowser meanwhile was watching the whole thing through the Grand Power Star. It was the most biggest and most powerful of the castle's stars, and he was determined to use it to crush his enemies, and rule the Mushroom Kingdom with an iron fist.

"So that mushroom girl dares to defy me. Curse her! She's just the only thing standing between me and my victory. But it will not matter. My new and improved minions will capture and lock her up. Just like Toad and these loser fungus creatures before her." Bowser said.

"Don't get all cocky, Bowser!" said the voice.

Bowser then looked behind him to see Princess Peach standing right behind him, putting Bowser into shock mode.

"Toadette will free Toad and the others, and once she does, they will stop you like they always do!" Peach told Bowser.

"How did you escape from here?" Bowser asked.

"I didn't. I'm using the remaining of my star power to speak to you." Peach replied.

Peach then revealed that like Mario, she was also transparent.

"Thank the stars." Bowser sighed. "Listen, princess, why can't you just accept that I'm the one for you and not that blasted fungus creature? I'm royalty and he ain't. It only makes sense."

"Well, at least he's a little human!" Peach said in anger.

"Human, Shuman, I don't care!" Bowser didn't want to listen to Peach's nonsense.

"Even if you two had to switch species, I wouldn't dare to marry you cause you're a cruel and vicious monster who only cares about the throne! But I do know deep inside that Toad does care for me." Peach said.

"Even if that little pink mushroom-headed fungus girl does free all of her stupid mushroom-headed creatures, I will finally prevail. I will be invincible! All of the Mushroom Kingdom will bow down to King Bowser!" Bowser said.

"Hey, when are you gonna let me out this window? There's no food here. Not even water. I'm so hungry and thirsty right now." Peach said.

"Don't worry. I'll let you out once I finish this girl Toad. Then we can get married and happily ever after. The End!" Bowser said to Peach.

"Hmph! More like a horrible catastrophe!" Peach said, then her hologram started to fade.

"Heh! Looks like your star energy is almost up! Thank goodness! I'm getting sick and tired of this argument." Bowser said.

"Grrr! You'll see, Bowser! You'll never get away with this! Toad and his buddies will stop you..." Peach's image then disappeared.

"Soon you'll see things my way, Peach!" Bowser laughed.

Suddenly, inside the window...

"Please, Toadette, you're our only hope..." Peach cried.


	6. King Bob-omb on the Summit

Chapter 6: King Bob-omb on the Summit

**It's time for Toadette's first battle with the King Bob-omb. Here we go!**

Toadette dug herself out of the ground and looked around. "Where am I?"

"Welcome to Bob-omb Battlefield!" said an NPC (non-playable character)

"Will you non-player characters please stop scaring me?!" Toadette asked.

"Sorry, my name's Bob-omb Buddy. We're at a war with the black Bob-ombs on the other end. If you are planning on adventuring up on the mountain, I must warn you to be careful. That mushroom-headed guy would never listen and went up that mountain. He has never returned since. I hope he is okay." The Bob-omb Buddy said.

"That must be Toad, I gotta save him!" Toadette said.

"A friend of yours? Okay then, when you cross two bridges you'll be in the black Bob-omb's territory. So be careful, if you defeat the King Bob-omb at the summit, you can put an end to this war." The Bob-omb Buddy said.

"_He must have a power star._" Toadette thought. "I'll be rid him in a jiffy. You can count on me." Toadette told the Bob-omb Buddy.

Toadette headed off to stop King Bob-omb, while ignoring a few Goombas on the way. She observed some Bob-omb Buddies shooting their cannons on the other side, while wondering what even started the war in the first place. Either King Bowser, Big King Bob-omb, or most likely both. But that wasn't important, was it? What was important was that Toadette should put the war to an end as soon as possible. She took a turn to the left where she saw a large black ball with eyes and teeth on a chain which appeared to be acting like a dog.

"What is that thing? I don't remember seeing it back there in the Mushroom Kingdom." Toadette kept on walking. She walked right past it and ran across the next bridge. She was now on the enemy territory. King Bob-omb looked down to see Toadette trespassing.

"Security system! Intruder alert, intruder alert! All reinforcements attack!" King Bob-omb called out. The Bob-ombs then started running towards her. Toadette then quickly ran towards an open cage where she dodged iron balls. As she scaled the mountain, more iron balls were running towards her, which she jumped on to avoid them. Toadette finally made it to the top.

"Phew, made it!" Toadette then saw the King Bob-omb turn his head around to reveal that he was a huge Bob-omb with a golden crown and a huge moustache.

"I am King Bob-omb, baron of all blasting matter, king of ka-booms the world over! Incredible! You've made it this far! Even when you're so small without a mustache, I commend your courage. Be that as it may, I can't just give you my precious power star, no sir." King Bob-omb said.

"Uh, that's ma'am to you. Now keep quiet and fight me!" Toadette told the King Bob-omb.

"You must defeat me in battle if you want it! You will be quite helpless facing my Bob-omb minions. Now let's battle!" King Bob-omb then started to battle Toadette.

King Bob-omb then threw a Bob-omb at Toadette, which she threw back to the king, making him bounce all around the place.

"Why, you..." The King Bob-omb got so angry that he lit his fuse. "Oh no..." The king exploded, leaving behind the first Power Star.

Toadette then got the Power Star. "Yay, Toadette!" Toadette cheered.


	7. Captured Toads

Chapter 7: Captured Toads

**Looks like I came back for more! Toadette's about to save our main Toad. Let's go!**

Toadette came out of the painting with the star.

"Boy, am I one star closer to saving everyone. Where to next?" Toadette said to herself.

Toadette walked around the castle to look for more Power Stars when she spotted a door with a number 1 upstairs.

"Hmm..." Toadette looked at it.

Toadette decided to walk upstairs to investigate when suddenly, the star in her pocket starts reacting.

"Huh?" Toadette said as the star started spinning like crazy and magically opened the door.

"Oh, I get it, I'll need a certain amount of stars to get through a door! Got it!" Toadette said.

Toadette walked through the door and she saw four doors. One regular door, one red door, one blue door, and one yellow door with Toad emblems respectively. Toadette heard muffled screaming behind each door.

"Someone help! Princess! Save us!" Toad called for help on the other side of the door.

"Aaaaah! We're gonna be stuck inside forever!" Yellow Toad shrieked on the other side of the door.

"Aw man, I didn't join you guys to get locked up! You owe me big time, Toads!" Blue Toad was growling on the other side of the door.

"Toad?" Toadette called.

"Huh, Toadette, is that you?" said Toad on the other side of the door.

"Yep, it's me! I have come to rescue you!" Toadette said.

"Yay! Hope has arrived! Hey, girl, remember me?" Yellow Toad said on the other side of the door.

"Hi, Yellow!" Toadette said to Yellow Toad on the other side of the door.

"Hey, what's going on out here?" Blue Toad said on the other side of the door.

"Who's behind the blue door?" Toadette asked the two Toads behind two doors.

"Oh, that's our friend or our cousin, Blue Toad, he's rather bad. He basically forced us to take him with us. Anyways, am I glad to see you, Toadette! Well, I can't actually see because I'm on the other side of the door but you know what I mean." Toad said.

"How did you guys get locked up in here?" Toadette asked the three locked up Toads.

Toad told Toadette his story. "Well, it all started when we walked into the castle. The Mario brothers told us all about getting locked up in the walls and we agreed to go on our seperate ways to get back the stars. But then I was captured by that big bad Goomba with a crown, and next thing I should know, I'm locked up in here and there is no way out. I'm sure something that captured me has the key to my door."

"As for me, that scary Boo ambushed me and locked me up. I wish I could've just scared it away using Luigi's vacuum, but no way. Not unless Professor E. Gadd has Luigi's permission to let me use his vacuum." Yellow Toad said.

"I was captured by some chilly Chief, but not Green Toad after I made him do the chores around my house." Blue Toad said.

"Gee, that sounds like a lot of hard work that Green Toad could do, Blue." Toadette said.

"Anyways if you can find these keys, we can stop Bowser together as a team!" Toad said.

"Great! Do you guys have any idea where the baddies live?" Toadette asked the three locked up Toads.

"Well, all I can find in this room was a hint. It says here, "You enjoy games? Look behind this room" and I think they were talking about the Rec Room. That isn't very far from here. It should be simple." Toad said.

"Mine says "Yellow was here" but I can't figure out what that means? What about you, Blue?" Yellow Toad said.

"Uh, it just says "I'm blue, but if I looked in the mirror, I would die" and yeah, mine doesn't sound good." Blue Toad said.

"You think you got that, Toadette?" Toad said.

"Uh-huh! See you later!" Toadette said.

"Bye bye!" Toad said.

Toadette went through the regular door to find a room with lots of toys, games, and much more.

"Hey there! Welcome to the Rec Room! Our beloved princess used to play games as a child. If you'd like to play a game or two, feel free to do so." Luigi said.

"The Rec Room? Sorry, Weeg, but I'm on a rescue mission. Have you seen anything unusual going on behind this room?" Toadette asked Luigi.

"Well, there is a Toad painting in the back, but I wouldn't go back there if I were you. It's dangerous." Luigi said.

"If it's to save my friends, it's worth it." Toadette said.

"Careful, Toad and the others have not returned." Luigi warned Toadette.

Toadette heads through the door and like Luigi said, there was a painting with Toad's face on it.

"Perfect! Don't worry, Toad, Toadette will be right back!" Toadette said as she jumped through the painting in hopes of finding Toad's key.


	8. Toad's Rescue

Chapter 8: Toad's Rescue

Alright, this time Toadette's gonna save Toad.

**"Did someone just call my name?" Toad heard me.**

**"Yeah, it was me." I said.**

**"Well, I read your previous chapters and your intro was a bit...um, boring." Toad said. "Anyway, it's Christmas Day! You been enjoying it?" Toad asked me.**

**"Yup. Anyways please do follow/favorite and leave a review. Hope you enjoy!"**

Toadette found herself in a large area with bare trees in the background, a dark black sky, purple smoke that looked poisonous, lots of Goombas and even Piranha Plants.

"Oh dear...I better be careful." Toadette said.

Toadette crawled across the floor and kept her balance in order to avoid falling into poison. There were a few Goombas that tried to stop her but she would just jump onto them just in case she would wake up any Piranha Plants. Toadette walked over the area but couldn't find the boss anywhere.

"I don't get it! Where am I supposed to go?" Toadette said.

"Psst! Over here!" said a strange Bob-omb Buddy.

Toadette looked to her right and to her surprise she found a Bob-omb Buddy.

"What are you doing here? Haven't I seen you back in Bob-omb Battlefield?" Toadette said to the Bob-omb Buddy.

"No time for explanation! Listen! There is a vine over there that you must climb up right now! Once you get up there, there is a bridge you must cross. At the end of the bridge is a hole that will take you to Goomboss, King of the Goombas, and he has Toad's key." Bob-omb Buddy said.

"How do you know all this? Have you been reading the map?" Toadette asked the Bob-omb Buddy.

"Let's just say...we Bob-ombs can see **EVERYTHING! **So please, do not mess with us! Understand me?!" said the Bob-omb Buddy, now angry.

"I'm gonna back away now...don't want to lit your fuse." Toadette backed away from the Bob-omb Buddy and climbed up the vine to reach the bridge the Bob-omb Buddy was talking about. That's where she spotted the hole and jumped in. "Yippee!" Toadette landed in some kind of circular rotunda shaped arena with a pool of toxic gas in the center.

"Intruders are not welcome here." said Goomboss, off-screen.

Toadette looked up to see an oversized Goomba with a king's attire and eyes that may seem hypnotic.

"Hey, buddy, can you close your eyes, eyes, eyes?" Toadette giggled. "But seriously, what kind of Goomba are you supposed to be anyway?"

"Bwa ha ha! I'm no ordinary Goomba, I am Goomboss, the grand pooh-bah Toad always stepped on. The tables have turned! I locked him up in a room." Goomboss said.

"Toad never locked you up in a room after stepping on you!" Toadette said.

"I bet that brat is throwing a tantrum right now. I have no business with you, so scram!" Goomboss said.

"No way, not until you give me that key!" Toadette told Goomboss.

"Never, it's mine! Bwa ha ha!" Goomboss laughed.

"Then take this!" Toadette threw one of the mushrooms at Goomboss. Knocking him out of balance, Toadette then kicked him into the poison gas. And boy, Goomboss was coughing.

"Okay, take the key!" Goomboss coughed. Goomboss tossed the key to Toadette as he suffocated to death and Toadette teleports back to the room with the doors. She then used the key to unlock Toad's door.

"Yay! I'm free, thanks to you, Toadette!" Toad hugged Toadette, which made her blush.

"No problemo, mushroom bro. I owed ya for letting me race with you on the Mario Kart games." Toadette said.

"Boy, I hate to interrupt this bro and sis moment, but could you let me outta here?!" Blue Toad said still in the locked door.

"Be patient, Blue! We haven't found your key yet!" Toad said to Blue Toad in the locked door. "Let's go, Toadette! We got stars and keys to find." Toad said to Toadette.

"Right!" Toadette said.

"Good luck, Toads!" Yellow Toad said, still trapped in the locked door.


	9. Toad and Toadette's Story

Chapter 9: Toad and Toadette's Story

In the lobby of Princess Peach's castle...

"Thanks again for saving me, Toadette!" Toad giggled and winked at Toadette. Toadette winked back. "Gee, it takes me back to when we first arrived at Mario Kart: Double Dash." Toad said.

Toadette giggled and said, "Yup, believe it or not, this was actually my first time racing with you back in 2003."

"What are you talking about? The first time we met was just sixteen years ago. You never knew it until now." Toad said.

"Well, of course I do remember, silly!" Toadette giggled again.

"Really?" Toad said.

"Well, I'm sure that when you took me along in Double Dash, I was your partner, right?" Toadette said to Toad.

"Yeah, so?" Toad asked.

"When you were about to go riding in your kart, I came along. I was the only girl Toad that appeared there. It's a good thing your friend named...um, what was he named again? I forget." Toadette forgot what Toad's friend was.

"Mario." Toad told her.

"Right, right, Mario had to came along, but you wanted to win the 100cc special cup." Toadette said.

"Go on." Toad said.

"Mario and Luigi had to race the whole track in Wario Colosseum, Dino Dino Jungle, Bowser's Castle, and Rainbow Road in the normal special cup tournament. That was before you and I came along. We were buddies back then." Toadette said.

"Wait, the Mario Brothers. What happened to the Wicked Brothers?" Toad asked.

"I don't know, probably the Wicked Brothers had a tennis tournament." Toadette giggled.

"Ha ha, yeah!" Toad giggled also.

_Flashback..._

"Ah, sure was nice to race in the Special Cup Grand Prix, huh, Luigi?" Mario said.

"Yeah, another normal Grand Prix in this Special Cup." Luigi said.

Suddenly, the Wicked Brothers went past Mario and Luigil

"Ha! You'll never catch us, losers!" Wario said as he and Waluigi were the first to win.

"I want to beat the Wicked Brothers, but I can't." Toad said, as he watched Mario and Luigi win this course.

After the Wario Colosseum course, along with other three courses, Toad was all alone with no partner to tag along, after he raced the Special Cup Course with Mario.

"Hmm...I can't seem to win this race all by myself. What should I do? What should I do?" Toad said to himself.

The little Toad just stood there all alone. Suddenly, he heard some giggling.

"Hmm...I wonder who's giggling." Toad said.

"Hey!" the girl Toad said as she ran up to Toad.

"Oh, you scared me! Hey there, girl. What's your name?" Toad said to her.

The girl Toad just stood there with her hands behind her back. She was happy too. Toad noticed that she was wearing her mushroom cap with three braid like plaits.

"I can see you're wearing your mushroom braids. Toad said to her.

The girl Toad giggled at Toad's response, and stroked her mushroom braids.

"Maybe you've got that pink dress with a red vest." Toad said, as he pointed to the Toad girl's pink dress and vest. Toad looked puzzled.

The girl Toad spun around happily.

"Hey, you spin around too!" Toad giggled. "What's your name anyway?"

"Wanna guess? It starts with the letter "T" and ends with the word "ette". The girl Toad said.

"Oh, it's um...Toadette?" Toad said.

The girl Toad named Toadette, jumped with joy, because Toad remembered her name.

"Oh, I knew you'd remember my name!" Toadette said, happily.

"Nice to meet you, Toadette! I'm Toad!" Toad said as he shaked her hand. Toadette giggled.

"Now since I knew your name, I guess you can be my partner." Toad said.

"Oh, I'd love to be your partner, Toad!" Toadette said, happily.

"Great, hop aboard on my kart!" Toad said.

So Toad was the one pulling the kart, and Toadette was the one driving.

"Hold on tight!" Toadette advised him, before taking off.

"Right!" Toad said.

_End of flashback_

"So we worked together to drive around the Luigi Circuit course, and boy, did we have a good time." Toadette said.

"Yep, but wait, what about Dry Desert?" Toad said.

"Yeah, we went there. We also raced on the Peach Beach, and the Baby Park. When Peach invited me to Mario Kart Wii, I was actually your sister. You and I have always enjoyed kart racing!" Toadette said. "And it was so peaceful when we were watching the stars in the beginning of the Star Festival in Super Mario Galaxy. They were scattered around Toad Town and the other Toads (even Captain Toad) would catch the Star Bits above. But we missed the power tennis match in Mario Power Tennis. I really wanted to play tennis with you back then. When I returned to the Mushroom Kingdom back in 2014, I was surprised when I realized you were the same Toad who went kart racing with me years ago. Gee, it was such a miracle that you were returning the favor I gave you before. So, I thought you wouldn't remember or understand."

"I understand it all, Toadette. I'm glad you enjoyed hanging out with me back in the good old Mario games. If it weren't for you and the Mario gang, me and the Toads wouldn't be where we are today, I could've raced on the track all alone without any partner, or hanged out all alone without you by my side. A lonely Toad without his sister around...but seriously, thanks for coming along!" Toad said.

"No problem, buddy! We'll always be best siblings, you and me. I'll tell Yellow Toad about the whole story after the whole adventure is over." Toadette said.

"Sounds good, now let's go back on our adventure!" Toad said.

"Yippee!" Toadette was excited.


	10. A Chip off of Whomp's Block

Chapter 10: A Chip off of Whomp's Block

"Alright, Toadette, let's where we'll go next." Toad said.

"I only have one star, so our choices might be limited." Toadette said.

"Hey, look! There's another door with a 1. Looks like the next level might be ahead." Toad said, looking at the number 1 door.

"Yup." Toadette said.

The two Toads walked over to the door and took out their star. It's magic swirled upon the door and opened it right up. Toad and Toadette walked in and saw another painting. This one was a huge fortress in the sky.

"Oh...it's another one of the paintings. Like the one I went through earlier when I got captured." Toad looked at the painting.

"Hey, you've got me to protect you, buddy. Remember, we're Shroommates, and we've got each other's back." Toadette said.

"Yeah, you're right! Let's go!" Toad said.

The two Toads immediately went into the Whomp's Fortress painting, ready for whatever could hold them back.

They then landed in an area next to a patch of flowers.

"This place looks like one of Bowser's old fortresses, so we'd better be careful." Toad said.

They started walking up the ramp where the moving bars tried to push them off. Then they went up a large staircase, dodging the Thwomps that tried to smash them. Then they ran into some sleeping Piranha plants.

"Good thing it's sleeping, Toad." Toadette whispered.

"Let's sneak past it and move on." Toad whispered.

The two quietly snuck past the Piranha plant. Toad felt so scared that he hallucinated his footsteps to be loud noises and he checked every few steps to see if it woke up. They made it past in 30 seconds and sighed in relief.

Toadette started running across the bridge, not knowing that the bridge was collapsing behind her, leaving Toad behind.

"C'mon, Toad!" Toadette said to Toad. Then she realized that the bridge collapsed behind her and she didn't bring Toad with her.

Toadette chuckled a little. "Sorry, bro."

"It's okay, I can just walk across that ledge from here." Toad said. Toad clinged to the wall to get across the ledge. Unfortunately at the end, he met another Piranha plant that was also sleeping. But he was a bit impatient.

"Oh, forget the Piranha plant!" Toad said, as he punched the Piranha plant and it died. He then long jumped to where Toadette was. "I didn't have time for going slow. Our princess can't be stuck within the castle walls all day."

"Good point." Toadette said.

The two had moved on to surprisingly see a brand new enemy. It appeared to be a giant walking stepping square stone with a crack that was covered with an X bandage.

"What is that?" Toadette was scared.

"Don't know. I've never seen that enemy before. Maybe it's some sort of sub-species of the Thwomps." Toad said.

The stepping stone turned around to reveal its ugly face.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing trespassing around the Whomp's Fortress?" The Whomp said.

"Whomp? Is that what you guys are called? Sorry, we just never saw anything like you before." Toad said.

"What do you want from us?" The Whomp asked.

"Uh, we were just wondering if you have seen any stars here. We need them to save the Toads." Toadette said.

"The Whomp King has a star. King Bowser entrusted it to him. But he wouldn't give it to any fungus weirdos like you two! So SCRAM before I make you do it!" The Whomp said.

"No, we're here for the star and that's that!" Toad said.

"Alright! You asked for it!" The Whomp then toppled itself like a domino over Toad. But not before he pushed Toadette out of the way.

"No, Toad!" Toadette shrieked. Then she looked for a weak spot. She spotted the crack covered with the bandage and ground pounded it, destroying the Whomp. Toad was seen flattened like a pancake. "Toad, are you okay?"

Toad reformed himself and tiredly spoke.

"Yep, that was definitely related to a Thwomp. How'd you beat it though?" Toad said.

"I ground pounded its back." Toadette said.

"Alright! Good job! Let's keep going! We're almost at the top." Toad said.

Toad and Toadette took an elevator to reach the top. Suddenly, they saw an even larger Whomp with a crown on his head.

"This must be the Whomp King that the Whomp mentioned. Hey, big guy! Give us our star!" Toad told the big Whomp.

The Whomp King then turned around to see the two and angrily growled.

"It makes me so mad! We built your houses, your castles, pave your roads, save your Toads, and still you walk over us. Do you ever say thanks to us? No, sir!" The Whomp King said his speech.

"Sorry. But you guys were inanimate objects before Bowser brought you to life and talking to you would be creepy." Toad said.

"Inanimate?! Well, you're not gonna wipe my feet on me, so I'm just going to crush you for fun?" The Whomp King said. "You got any problem with that? Just try to ground pound the Whomp King! Ha!"

The Whomp King then attempted to crush them. But Toad and Toadette successfully dodged it and ground pounded it with their combined strength.

"Just face it, Whomp King! You and your kind were made for building!" Toad said.

"And not for crushing!" Toadette added.

"No! Crushed again!" The Whomp King sighed. "You're right, I'm just a stepping stone after all, I won't grovel." The Whomp King said. "I guess you win, just take this with you!"

The Whomp King exploded, leaving behind his star.

Toad and Toadette finally grabbed the star. "Yippee!"


	11. Yo! Can The Eel Come Out?

Chapter 11: Yo! Can the Eel Come Out?

**"No! The eel should NEVER come out! It should go die in the sewers and rot in the afterlife!" Toad said angrily.**

**"Please! Please choose a different star! Please! Anything but this!" Toadette said, frightened.**

**"Well, that's too bad!" I said. "This is MY own fanfic! Not yours. You're going to face that eel for good!" I told the Toads.**

**Yellow Toad gulped. "Man, am I lucky I wasn't even freed.**

**"Me too! Have a rough day." Blue Toad sighed.**

**Enjoy and please feel free to leave a review!**

Toad and Toadette exited the fortress room and were wondering where to go next.

"Where to next, bro?" Toadette asked Toad.

"How about that door to the right?" Toad said. "It seems like we have enough stars to go there."

"Okay." Toadette said.

The two Toads unlocked that door and entered the aquarium.

"Ooooh!" Toadette and Toad were looking at the aquarium.

"Princess Peach has an aquarium, huh?" Toad said. "Now I'm interested to see what else she has got."

"Look, Toad, the painting, let's jump!" Toadette told Toad.

The two Toads jumped into the painting and landed in a foggy water area called Jolly Roger Bay.

"Alright, so where do you think the star is?" Toad said.

"Hmm...must be underwater." Toadette said.

"Alright, let's go!" Toad said.

Toad and Toadette took a deep breath and dived into the water. They swam past clams, fish, rocks, and reached a large deep area with some holes in the walls. They swam down, only to spot a large eel known as a Unagi. The two toads freaked out as it emerged from it's hole and started chasing them. They tried to swim for their lives and catch their breaths, until Toad spotted the star on its tail. He carefully swam over and grabbed it.

"Phew, that was a scary looking eel." Toad said.

"At least we got the star." Toadette said.

"Yippee!" Toad and Toadette cheered, because they got the star, while still underwater.


	12. Little Lost Penguin

Chapter 12: Little Lost Penguin

**"Well, the New Year's coming up..." I said.**

**"Oh boy." Toad said.**

**"Yup. So it will be 2020, meaning the start of a new decade." I said.**

**"Well, I wish you good luck in the year 2020!" Yellow Toad said.**

**"Thanks, Yellow. And Toadette, have you thought of the year 2020?" I said to Toadette.**

**"Hmm...is 2020 the start of the Year of Toadette?" Toadette asked me.**

**"I would highly doubt that, or wouldn't. Nintendo would make you a popular female Toad." I said to Toadette.**

**"Maybe in 2023, since it would be my 20th anniversary." Toadette said.**

**Back to adventure!**

Toad and Toadette went out of the aquarium, and went into the next door to find a painting of snowmen on it.

"Well, looks like we're going into a snow world." Toad said. "You can handle the cold, right, Toadette?"

"I hope so. It doesn't usually snow that much in Toad Town." Toadette said.

"Just in case, wear this red sweater." Toad puts a red sweater on Toadette.

"Thanks, but why do you even have this?" Toadette asked.

"Well, I'm always prepared in case another adventure comes, and it did." Toad said.

"Don't you need a blue sweater, Toad?" Toadette asked again.

"Oh, right. I'll need a blue sweater." Toad puts on a blue sweater. "Alright, let's go!"

The two Toads jumped into the painting, ready for the bitter cold in Cold Cold Mountain. They landed in front of a small cottage in front of a huge slide.

"You ready, Toadette?" Toad asked.

"Uh, Toad, I don't think I'm read-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Toad pushed Toadette down the slide and while Toad was having fun, Toadette wasn't. She was screaming loud enough for this whole mountain to hear.

"Woo-hoo!" Toad was having fun.

Once they made it to the bottom, Toad stopped himself with his feet. Toadette on the other hand, slid on her stomach and got her head covered in snow.

"Yeah! That was cool! I wish we could do that again." Toad said.

And the moment Toad saw Toadette's head look like that of a snowman, even with a carrot on her nose, he just had to burst out laughing.

"Priceless!" Toad laughed.

Toadette shook her head off and picked up the carrot.

"Where did this come from, Toad?" Toadette asked.

"Hmm...must've fallen out of my lunch box while we were sliding down." Toad said.

"Yeah. Anyway, please don't push me down the slide again! You nearly scared me to death, bro!" Toadette said.

"Sorry about that, sis. I was just having fun! Anyway, let's head down that bridge." Toad said.

"With the jumping snowmen?" Toadette said.

The two Toads noticed that there were jumping snowmen in the bridge.

"Eh, we'll just walk under them." Toad said.

Our brave Toads walked under the snowmen on the bridge. Then they slowly scaled down the mountain until they have reached the bottom. They were looking for a star when they heard a penguin wailing.

"Egad!" This mama penguin wailed. "My baby! Has anybody seen my baby? She is the most precious baby in the whole wide world! They say she got my beak...I just cannot remember where I left her. Let's see...I stopped her for herring and ice cubes...and I just don't know!"

"Aw, poor mama. She lost her baby." Toad said. "New mission, Toadette. Let's find her baby. Have you seen any baby penguins around here?"

"I dunno. I think I'm gonna lean against this tree and think for a while." Toadette said. While she leaned on the tree, she woke up an owl out of the tree, looking tired.

"Whoooo's there?" Hoot said. "Whooo woke me up? It's still daylight, and I should be sleeping!"

"I'm sorry, Hoot! I didn't see you in that tree!" Toadette said.

"Eh, it's fine. Hey, as long as I'm awake, why not take a short flight with me?" Hoot said. "I'll take you wherever you want to go, as long as my wings hold out. Watch my shadow, and grab on!"

"Oh, thanks! I never want to climb all the way back up! Be right back, Toad!" Toadette said.

"Okay!" Toad said.

Toadette grabbed Hoot by the feet and they flew high up into the sky. Toadette looked around until she spotted a lonely baby penguin in the snow. She let go and fell down to that spot.

"Thank you!" Toadette said to Hoot.

"No problem! I'm going back to sleep now." Hoot said.

Toadette looked at the penguin with a worried face, the penguin looked a little scared.

"Aww, what are you doing all the way out here by yourself, little fellow? You know you shouldn't wander off on your own. Don't worry, Toadette will take you back to your mama." Toadette said.

Toadette picked the little penguin up and went down the same path she and Toad did before. Soon, making it back down to the bottom.

"You found my precious little baby! Where have you been? How can I ever thank you?" The mama penguin said. "Oh, I do have this star. Here, take it with my eternal gratitude."

A star appeared on the lake, as the mama penguin threw it there.

"Nice job, Toadette!" Toad told Toadette.

"Hee hee, it's no biggie." Toadette happily smiled and winked at Toad.


	13. Bowser in the Dark World

**Alright! It's time for our first encounter with the baddest of the bad himself, the Koopa King named Bowser.**

**"Did somebody just call my name?" Bowser asks.**

**I look behind. "Bowser, how did you get here? How were you past my guards?"**

**"Those were your guards?" Bowser asks. "Heh! They were pathetic! You're the writer that Toad and his friends were blabbering about, JoeyHensonInteractiveMedia?"**

**"Yup. That is me. What are you doing here anyways." I ask Bowser.**

**"Well, I'm just taking a break from kidnapping the princess a while. After the New Year's party, I was quite exhausted, especially since the New Year's Party was one night only!" Bowser gets angry, but controls his temper. "Just thinking about makes me want to crash this party down."**

**"Then please don't think about him and control your anger." I say.**

**"I'll try. Anyways, I came here hearing that you were writing a chapter with me in it, right? I previously appeared in Chapter 5." Bowser asks me.**

**"Yeah, but Toad's going to defeat you as always." I said. "But don't feel down, Bowser. Look, maybe I'll think about doing something with you at some point in the future."**

**"Really?" Bowser said.**

**"Yup, I mean the closest thing you've ever had to your own game was Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. The Mario Brothers were still playable so you deserved some love. And the game recently got a remake by the way." I said.**

**"Alright, your fans and you are just probably getting impatient. Let's start the chapter already!" Bowser told me.**

**"I apologize for the long intro." I said. "Back to adventure!"**

Toad and Toadette head back into the castle lobby.

"That was a lot of fun. We should do that again sometime." Toad said.

"Okay...so when I first arrived here, I saw this large door with a star on it. I think we might have enough stars to get it. Wanna try with me?" Toadette asked.

"Let's do this!" Toad said.

The two walked upstairs and went over to the door that Toadette was talking about. Reacting to the star power, the door slowly opened, and the two Toads walked inside to see a nice surprise. They were in a hallway, and at the end of it was a painting of Princess Toadstool.

Toadette gasped in surprise.

"Toadstool! She must be in there." Toad said, also in surprise.

They started walking towards the painting, but as they did. Toad's smile faded into a frowning face. "Aww..."

As they got closer, the image of Toadstool faded into a painting of Bowser.

"Uh-oh..." Toad said.

A trap door opened up below them as Toad realized that they fell for a trap.

"Aaaaah!" Toad and Toadette screamed.

_Meanwhile..._

"Your evilness." Kamek said.

"This better be good." Bowser told Kamek.

"Toadette rescued Toad, and they made it to the first three of your hideouts." Kamek said.

"What?! Hmph, you know what, let them come. I'll be waiting. Gwahaha!" Bowser laughed.

The Dark World

Toad and Toadette landed in a dark area which appeared to resemble an obstacle course.

"Great, Toadette, just great! We fell for one of Bowser's dirty little tricks." Toad said.

"Hey, it could be worse." Toadette told him.

"Bwahahaha! You've stepped right into my trap, just as I knew you would. I warn you, "friend" watch your step!" Bowser said, off-screen.

"Oh, we will "friend"! Just you wait until I get my hands on you!" Toad said.

They first walked past a fire burner, walked right up a few ramps with platforms to jump across. Then they walked up some tedious bridges with electric amps and more platforms to cross. Then they walked up some seesaw platforms which led to large stairways leading to a green pipe.

"This is it, Toadette. Are you ready?" Toad said.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Toadette said.

The two jumped down the pipe prepared for what's ahead.

They landed in a circular arena with spiked bombs surrounding. In front of them was Bowser.

"So, we meet again, Bowser. Where's the princess?" Toad told Bowser.

"Bwahaha! Tough luck, Toad! Looks like Princess Toadstool isn't here. Go ahead, try to grab me by the tail. You'll never be to swing me around!" Bowser said.

"Bowser, you just told me what to do!" Toad facepalms.

"What a moron Bowser is. No wonder why you always beat him." Toadette said.

"The first time I saw him, he was on bridge above hot boiling lava with an axe. Luckily I was safe and I hid from Bowser so Mario could end him. That's when I was called Mushroom Retainer." Toad said.

"Heh, I barely even consider you a Mushroom Retainer." Toadette said.

"Oops." Bowser's sweat drops. "Eh, whatever. A wimp like you could never throw me out of here. Never!" Bowser said.

"We'll see about that." Toad just ran behind Bowser and grabbed him by the tail.

"Hey, let go!" Bowser said.

"So, who's the wimp now, Bowser?" Toad said.

Toad swung Bowser around by the tail and threw him at a spiked bomb. Toadette was cheering Toad on.

Bowser fell over from the bomb, facing defeat.

"Well, I was almost as brave as Mario." Toad said.

"Yup, you were the brave Toad around back in Super Mario Brothers 2. Except I wasn't around." Toadette said.

"Grr, okay...I'll admit, I was a bit careless. This is not what I had planned...but I still have the Power of the Stars...and I still have Peach. Gwahaha! You'll get no more stars from me! I'm not done with you yet, but I'll let you go for now. You'll pay for this...later! Gwahahaha!" Bowser laughed as he faded away, and in his place came a key.

"A key? What are we supposed to do with it?" Toadette asked.

"Well, it doesn't seem to fit with our friends' doors. Maybe it's the key to that locked door upstairs. Let's just take it back to the castle." Toad said.


	14. Yellow Toad's Rescue

**"Woo-hoo! That last chapter was the longest I have ever done!" I cheered.**

**"It wouldn't have been that long since you had a long conversation with Mario's arch-enemy." Toad told me.**

**"He left. He'll be back in the next Bowser chapter. Anyways, Yellow Toad's gonna get rescued!" I said.**

**"I can't wait!" Yellow Toad said.**

**"Me neither." I said. "Enjoy."**

Toad and Toadette went over to the locked door. Toad tried to put the key into the lock, but it would not go in.

"Huh?" Toad said, confused.

"What's the matter?" Toadette asked.

"The key won't fit. This can't be the right door." Toad said.

"Where could that other door possibly be by now?" Toadette asked.

"Hey, we didn't get into these old wooden doors. Maybe the door is in there." Toad said.

The two Toads went through the wooden door. They ended up in a small hallway with two ways to go. One was a long hallway with a Boo on it. The other was a downwards staircase leading to another locked door.

"Eek! Why is there a Boo in here?" Toadette said, frightened.

"Hehehehe! Enter if you dare!" The Boo said as he floated down the hallway and went through the door at the end.

Toad slowly crept into the hallway.

"Hey, Toad. I found another door. Toad?"

But Toad wasn't listening, he was more focused on the door at the end of the hallway.

"Toadette, I think you should stay back for this one.." Toad told her.

"What?" Toadette said.

"I sense something strange back there. Something that probably would scare you. I'll be right back." Toad said.

"Okay." Toadette said.

Toad slowly crept down the hallway until he got to the door. He closed his eyes and opened it slowly, expecting to see something truly terrifying. When he got in and opened his eyes...it was just a small courtyard with a large fountain and writing on it saying "Yellow was here" or was it "Eternal Star"? Toad couldn't exactly make it out.

"Hmm...where could Yellow be?" Toad said. A Boo approached him, scaring him. "Boo!"

Toad screamed. "Aaah!"

Toad immediately punched the Boo behind him, releasing a small cage.

"Wha?" Toad looked at the cage. He tried to grab it, but it started to suck him in.

"Whaaa!" Toad disappeared.

Big Boo's Haunt

Toad landed on some grates, breathing heavily from that terrifying moment. He looked up to see that he was surrounded by large bars, and in front of him, was a huge haunted house. Toad realized he was inside the cage and shivered thinking about it.

"Don't be scared, Toad. You're no coward! You can do this! Just believe in yourself!" Toad said to himself.

Toad started to go into the leftmost door. All he could see in there was a grand piano which looked rather old and dusty.

"Hmm...I haven't seen any of these pianos before...but I still have time for a little session." Toad said.

Toad sits down in front of the piano and stretches his fingers.

"Okay, look out, ghost house! Sit back, relax, and listen to this music!" Toad said.

Toad started to play a few notes of the Toad House theme from Super Mario Brothers 3. Everything seems fine at first, but Toad started to hear growling. Something then kicked Toad off his seat.

"Hey, what gives?!" Toad said.

Toad's annoyed face turned into a scared one as the piano turned around, and opened to reveal a mouth with sharp teeth.

"Raaaaawr!" The mad piano roared.

"Yaaaaah!" Toad screamed as he quickly dashed out of the room into the next before the Mad Piano could eat him and hyperventilated from that jumpscare.

"Oh man! Note to self: Don't trust anything in this place!" Toad said.

"Hey." said a strange voice.

Toad couldn't find where that voice was coming from, but it seemed to be in the direction of a nearby book shelf.

"You look stressed. Why don't you sit down and read a nice story or two?" The voice asked Toad.

"Uh...no thanks. I don't have time. I've got to find my princess." Toad said.

Soon, the book came out of the shelf and started talking to him in a sinister voice.

"No, I insist. **_Read me!_**" The book said.

"Aaaah! I'd rather play Mario games!" Toad said as he ran out the room as quickly as possible and slammed the door before the book could eat him. He then ran into the next room.

"Is everything in this house possessed?!" Toad said.

Toad looked in front of him to see a large blue eyeball staring right at him. It's name was Mr. I.

"What are you staring at?" Toad said.

Mr. I didn't say a thing.

"A staring contest, eh? Alright, I'll give you a staring contest!" Toad said.

Toad started to run around Mr. I in circles while still staring at it. Mr. I tried to keep up.

"That's right. Keep your eye on the running Toad." Toad said.

Mr. I eventually got so dizzy that it disappeared.

"Wow, that actually killed him...Bowser's new minions are weird." Toad said.

Toad just walked out of the room and went into the next one. In this room, he ran across a bridge just like the one back in Whomp's Fortress where it collapsed as he ran across. When he got to the end he met an encounter with a Boo.

"Ehehehe!" Boo laughed.

Toad without hesitation punches the Boo and it defeats them. But afterwards he heard a creepy voice.

**"Ghosts don't DIE! Heh heh heh, could you get out of here alive?"** said a creepy voice.

Toad could not help but shiver in fear and walk out of the room. But that led him to another room, where he had to creep against the wall to avoid falling, and while dodging some annoying Boos. It was tedious, but it was no problem for the Mushroom Retainer. After get out of that room, Toad ran out of some more rooms.

"Well, I'm just gonna check upstairs." Toad said.

Toad went upstairs to find a new set of rooms to check. Most of them were dead ends, but the last room had a door that Toad wall jumped to get into. When he reached the top, he unexpectedly found a painting of the Toad in yellow.

"Yellow!" Toad said.

Toad immediately jumped into the painting. When he got in there, he was met with some weird merry go round music and could hear someone cackling.

"Where...am I?" Toad said.

"Eee hee hee!" Someone cackled.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Toad said.

Toad read a sign in front of him.

"Big Boo's Haunt

Eee hee hee...there are no exits. You may as well wander in here forever...listen carefully. Can you hear me? If you find me, then you're history. Eee hee hee.."

Toad had to go through this maze of the doors to find the guy who's laughing. It took him forever, and the laugh along with the music was slowly driving him to insanity. Eventually Toad finally made it to the hideout.

"Finally! Where are you, creep?" Toad said.

It was eerily quiet in the room. It was mostly mirrors. Toad walked slowly towards his reflection. Once he got to the mirror, he noticed something strange going on with his reflection. "Wha?"

His reflection started to get taller and thinner, it's clothes turned yellow, and the red spotted mushroom cap changed into yellow.

"Yellow Toad?!" Toad said.

Next to the reflection appeared a large Boo with a crown. in which Toad could only see the mirror.

"You!" Toad pointed at the King Boo.

"Eee hee hee! I am King Boo, the spookiest of all spirits! I locked up the wimpy yellow mushroom headed guy. And I'll do the same to you! Eee hee hee! Since I'm a ghost, I can turn invisible in the mirror's reflection. You'll have to attack me from behind to defeat me." The King Boo said.

"Another moron who tells me how to defeat them." Toad facepalmed.

"Whatever! You'll die of fright before that ever happens anyway! After all, you'll only see me in the mirror. Soon you'll be one of us! Eee hee hee!" King Boo said.

The fight was just a total joke to Toad, as he didn't even need the mirror to attack King Boo, as he could still see his shadow. After a few hits, the ghostly king was defeated.

"Grr! You may have won this time, Toad, but you can never really kill a ghost! We'll be back one day to extract our revenge! Just you wait! See you again! Eee hee hee." King Boo said.

With that, Yellow Toad's key appeared in front of Toad.

"Don't worry, Yellow! You're coming out!" Toad grabbed the key and was teleported back to the castle's character door room where he was greeted by Toadette.

"Toad! You're back! Nice to see you safe and sound! So what was it like in there? Any spooky stories you could make up from what you saw in there?" Toadette asked.

"Well, Toadette, I'd rather not talk about it. It was scarier than any other ghost house we encountered back in New Super Mario Brothers. And you don't want to know what I saw in there..." Toad said.

"Oh...I'm sorry you had to go through that." Toadette said.

"It's OK. It was worth it cause look at what I got." Toad said.

Toad takes out the key he got at Big Boo's Haunt and Toadette was thrilled.

"Yay! Yellow!" Toadette said.

Toad unlocked the yellow door with a Yellow Toad emblem on it.

"Aw yeah! I'm finally free, thanks to you, Toad!" Yellow Toad said. "I'd never thought I'd see the light of day again!"

"There, there, Yellow! It's all in a day's work! I'd never leave you behind. You're my buddy. We stick together no matter what." Toad said.

"Oh, Yellow..." Toadette said, in a lovely tone.

"Toadette, it's been so long! I missed you!" Yellow Toad hugged.

"Aw, come on, the yellow guy gets rescued before me?!" Blue Toad said, still on the other side of the door.

"Blue, do you want to get out of here or what? Just be patient. Alright, guys. Let's go!" Toad cheered.

"Alright!" Yellow Toad cheered.

"Yahoo!" Toadette cheered.


	15. Yellow's Lonely (or Tower of Wing Cap)

Chapter 15: Yellow Toad's Loneliness/Tower of the Wing Cap

**"What's this about this loneliness I'm having?" Yellow Toad said.**

**"You'll see. Also I had to change my mind about including secret stars. I think this one should deserve to be here. So without further ado, let us continue." I said.**

"We're getting closer to the princess!" Toad said. "I can smell that cake already."

"Boy, cake! Can I have some!" Toadette said.

"Sure thing, Toadette." Toad said. "But just don't eat the whole thing in one bite."

Toad and Toadette laughed together.

"And the princess...I can't imagine what she's going through right now. I just hope she's safe..." Toad said.

"Oh, don't worry." Toadette said. "Once you save her, you'll earn yourself a nice kiss on the mushroom hat."

"I've never had anyone give me a nice kiss on my mushroom hat before." Toad blushes. "But we're not like that. We're friends, alright?"

"You're lucky to have someone like her, Toad." Yellow Toad frowned.

"What's wrong, Yellow?" Toad said.

"You've always been the luckiest Toad around. There's a reason why I'm not very popular as you. It's no matter how hard I try to be as cool as you, I just can't. I'm often rather clumsy and a cowardly person. I'm socially awkward and barely had any friends. It's why I never had a girlfriend, like you did before." Yellow Toad said.

"Hey, at least you have me around, Yellow." Toadette said.

"Yup, I do." Yellow Toad said.

"I did have a girlfriend once. Her name was Honey Toad. She was my last girlfriend before she moved in the Mushroom Kingdom. She had a yellow mushroom cap with orange spots, red hair, a yellow dress, a gold vest, and brown shoes. The two of us dated for a while. But there were some issues. I had a struggle with getting a job. I had many jobs in the past before becoming Peach's assistant and got fired for all of them. She then dumped me because I quote "can't keep a job"." Toad said.

"Gee, that's rough." Toadette said.

"Yeah, I know. But when the other Toads came in to help run the palace as a job, we rediscovered the Mushroom Kingdom by accident and that's how we found the princess in the castle." Toad said.

Yellow Toad starts crying more, feeling lonely that he never had love.

"Listen, Yellow, sorry that you didn't have your own princess to save. But I know that your girl is out there somewhere. You just haven't found her yet." Toad said.

"Hey, I'm right here, boy." Toadette said to Yellow Toad.

"Well, we had a lot of adventures in the past, and there was the one where we were captains. Well, actually I was Captain Toad. Toadette came along, too. You had to come there. Anyway I was sent there to save her from Wingo, the bird that grabbed the star. I succeeded and so did Toadette. We were still good friends. We laughed and we talked a bit longer as we walked home. I even told her about you and she said she wanted to meet you sometime." Toad said.

"Wow, do you think she'll like me?" Yellow Toad asked.

"Maybe. Who knows? After all, she's kinda different." Toad said.

"Heh heh. Yeah!" Yellow Toad laughed.

"Hey, as a matter a fact, I did! Let's head down to the basement." Toadette said.

Yellow Toad noticed a spotlight on the sun image on the floor.

"Uh, guys? Was that light always there?" Yellow Toad asked.

"No, it wasn't. Let's check it out." Toad said.

"What if it's dangerous?" Toadette asked.

"Relax, little Toad! What could go wrong?" Toad said.

Toad walked down the stairs and onto the sun image. He knew it had to mean something. So she tried running around in circles, ground-pounding on it, and even tried looking at the symbol for perhaps a hint. But nothing happened.

"Oh, c'mon! This has got to mean something!" Toad said. He then looked up in frustration. But when he looked up at the ceiling he started to notice himself fading.

"Huh? Wha!" Toad said as he faded.

"TOAD!" Yellow Toad and Toadette tried to grab him before he disappeared, but it was too late.

"Noooo! Toad!" Yellow Toad was sad and he saw the light.

"Don't go into the light, Yellow! Don't go into the light!" Toadette was begging Yellow Toad not to go into the light, but it was too late. Yellow Toad saw the light and faded as well. Toadette accidentally looked too and was the last to disappear.

"Noooo..." Toadette disappeared.

Tower of the Wing Cap

Toad opened his eyes to see nothing but sky as far as the eye can see.

"Are we...dead?" Toad said. He looked up to by surprise, notice wings on his cap.

"I'm flying!" Toad said. He looked to his right to see Yellow Toad and Toadette also with wings.

"Let's fly!" Toad told them.

The three Toads had fun flying all over the place, almost forgetting their mission. But they failed to notice their wings about to disappear. They disappeared. Yellow Toad and Toadette fell out of the sky while Toad fell on top of a switch on top of a tower.

"Aaaaaah!" Yellow Toad and Toadette fell out of the sky.

"Ow! Are you serious?! This thing has a time limit?" Toad said. "Yellow? Toadette?"

Toad jumped off the tower when he saw them falling. They landed back in the castle.

"Ha ha!" Toad said. "That was fun. Now back to adventure!"

"Yeah!" Yellow Toad and Toadette cheered.


	16. Vanish Cap Under The Moat

Chapter 16: Vanish Cap Under the Moat

**Nothing should be said here. Let us continue.**

The Three Toad gang walked downstairs and unlocked the door. When they got downstairs, they saw what appeared to be a passage leading somewhere.

"Well, this must be the way. Let's go!" Toad said.

"Are you sure, Toad? It looks kinda dark..." Yellow Toad asked.

"Are you afraid of the dark, Yellow? You can handle it." Toad said.

"Okay." Yellow Toad said.

They walked down the passage and opened the door at the end. It was so dark, so Toad grabbed a torch and they all stayed close.

"Toadstool has a dungeon?" Yellow Toad said.

"Gee, maybe Bowser built this. It's his kind of style, ain't it?" Toadette said.

"No, this is Toadstool's, alright. Every castle has to be a dungeon. Though I guess there aren't any here since Bowser has taken this place over." Toad said.

They started to step in some water puddles and Yellow Toad was grossed out.

"Yuck! Where did all this water come from?" Yellow Toad said.

"Look!" Toad noticed a wooden door and opened it. In the room was a pool that seemed to lead to somewhere. The three jumped in and swam a short distance which lead them into another room. In the room was another room with two pillars.

"What are we supposed to do here?" Yellow Toad asked.

"The sign says that it's decreed that one shall pound the pillars." Toad read. "I guess we'll just have to ground pound."

"Works for me." Toadette said.

Toad got on one pillar and Toadette got on the other. After they ground pounded the pillars, they heard a short jingle and the water in the room had drained.

"No secret area?" Yellow Toad said. "Aw."

"Hey, let's go through that door!" Toadette pointed at the door.

They went through the door which took them back outside. They looked around and noticed the pond near the castle was shallower. They were under the bridge leading them to the castle, and they soon realized to their shock, that they were in the dried up castle's moat. It was wet at first and full of water.

"Did we just drain the moat?" Toad said.

"We're gonna get in trouble for this. I know it." Yellow Toad said.

"Well, look at the bright side, we might have uncovered a secret. Maybe we have to investigate." Toadette said.

"I guess we should do that. Otherwise this is gonna be a waste of our time." Toad said.

They walked into the empty moat under the bridge and by accident Toad fell into a hole, not looking down. Toad screamed as he fell into the empty moat.

"Toad!" Yellow Toad and Toadette called.

Toadette jumped down first, followed by Yellow Toad.

Vanish Cap Under The Moat

The three Toad gang landed in a very large room which started with a huge slope with platforms on it.

"Where are we?" Toad said.

"Um, guys, why can I see through you?" Yellow Toad asked.

The three Toad looked at themselves and noticed they were transparent like the ghosts. Toad was freaked out for a second but then calmed down when he came to a realization.

"I think this is just a transformation like the one we had back at that tower." Toad said.

"Yeah, you got a point there." Toadette said.

"But what does it even do?" Yellow Toad asked.

"Only one way to find out!" Toad said.

They started by sliding down the slope, stopping on the platforms on the way to avoid sliding off the course. Afterwards was just a short platforming section in which if they fell off, it would lead to their demise. Toad pressed a blue switch nearby and thought it may be important. They saw the star, but it was in a cage.

"You've gotta be kidding me. How are we supposed to get in there?" Yellow Toad asked.

"I'll try to kick it with my foot." Toadette said.

Toadette used her foot to kick the cage. But when she did, the cage sorta bounced off the stage. Much to the others' shock.

"Oh...did it just bounce off...forget it." Toad said.

The three Toad gang all snagged the star.


	17. Cavern of the Metal Mushroom Cap

Chapter 17: Cavern of the Metal Mushroom Cap

**"Man, I didn't have time to write a story or chapter in like 21 days. I wish I could continue on." I said.**

**"And now you can! Hey, are we at Hazy Mazy Cave now, after we finished grabbing the vanish cap under the moat?" Toad asked.  
**

**"Yup. Now we can continue." I said.**

The three Toads came back to the castle basement and walked over to the door next to the one they went before. Inside was a large room with a hole in the middle which appeared to be a swirling vortex.

"Um..." Yellow Toad wished to know where the vortex was.

"Well, let's go in!" Toad said.

"What?" Yellow Toad said, shocked.

"It probably leads to the next area, of course! I'm going in." Toad said.

"Um...I'm gonna..." Yellow Toad tried to step away from the vortex, but Toadette jumped in with him.

Hazy Maze Cave

The three Toads landed in a dim, dank cave. In front of them is what appears to be a map.

"Man, this place is so big, we need a map for it! It will take forever to find the star!" Toadette said.

"What if we get lost? I'm scared of being lost!" Yellow Toad was scared.

"Well, there's a star somewhere here. Why don't we take a left first?" Toad said.

"You lead the way then." Yellow Toad said.

The three Toads took a left and long jumped across a huge gap. Next, they went through the door and walked across the edges while avoiding a few swoopers that tried to stop them.

Then they walked through a straight path where they watched for falling rocks on the way. They then went through another door.

"Hey, look! Another map!" Toad said. Yellow Toad looked at it.

""Down: Underground Lake", hmm, is that where the next star is, Toadette?" Yellow Toad asked.

"Probably." Toadette said.

They went down the elevator, where it was even darker and humid. The three trekked towards the lake where they saw a new species. It appeared to be a swimming blue beast with fins, a Yoshi-like face, and an oddly yellow pair of goggles.

Yellow Toad shuddered. "What is that?"

"I don't know, must be another new enemy." Toad said.

"What, Dorrie? Don't worry, they're just harmless. They wouldn't hurt anybody. Not even a fly." Toadette said. "Dorries are believed to be related to Yoshis since they have a lot of similar traits to them like their white bellies and their similarly shaped heads."

"Oh. Then, maybe you could ask it to take us to where the star is supposed to be located." Toad said.

"Sure thing." Toadette said. "Um...Mr. Dorrie?" Toadette asked.

Dorrie heard Toadette's calls and swam over to her and the two Toads.

"Hi. My name is Toadette, and these are my friends, Toad and Yellow." Toadette said. "We were wondering, have you seen a shiny star somewhere? We need it to rescue our friends."

Dorrie went "AAAAAAAOOOOO" as it bent its head over.

"He said to hop on." Toadette said as the three hopped on Dorrie's back and swam over to a platform with a door.

"Guess this is where we get off. Thanks, Dorrie!" Toadette gave Dorrie a watermelon who happily ate it and waved a them. The three Toads walked through the door and in the room was another swirling vortex.

"Hmm, where's this one gonna take us?" Yellow Toad asked.

"Only one way to find out, Yellow!" Toad said.

The three then jumped into the portal...

...and landed in a cave with a real fast stream called Cavern of the Metal Mushroom Cap. However, their caps were made of metal, and so were they.

"What happened to us?" Yellow Toad said.

"This is weird!" Toadette said.

"Another transformation. Wonder what this one might do."

The three continued through the cave and when they fell into the stream, they were walking underwater. They didn't even have to worry about breathing either!

"Hey, the star is just ahead!" Toad said.

The Metal Toads grabbed the star in the stream.

"Yahoo!" said the 3 Toads.


	18. Inside the Volcano

Chapter 18: Inside the Volcano

The three Toads came back into the castle basement after getting washed up from the waterfall behind the castle.

"Well, that was quite an experience." Toad said.

"Yup, just a few more stars before we get to Bowser. What's next, guys?" Toadette asked.

"Maybe a painting down here somewhere is there." Yellow Toad said.

The three trekked deeper into the dark dungeon, but they found nothing.

"Oh, c'mon! Where'd that portal go?" Toadette was looking for it but all she found was torches. So she held up the torch so high that it lit up a very unpleasant portrait depicting a fireball that resembles Bowser's face, which startled the Toads.

"Heh. What do ya know? The portal's right here! Well, let's go." Toad said.

"Are you sure it's safe to go in there? Because that painting does not look very friendly." Yellow Toad said.

"Ah, relax. It's probably Bowser trying to scare us effortlessly. We'll be fine. No worries, right?" Toadette said.

The trio then jumped in the painting and landed into...

**Lethal Lava Land**

The three heroic Toads landed on a narrow platform surrounded by an entire sea of lava.

"I told you it wasn't safe! Now look at this. We are surrounded by lava and we're probably gonna get burnt by it because I don't see any stars here!" Yellow Toad said.

"Relax, Yellow. We'll be fine. There's gotta be some stars around here somewhere. Since this area is open than some earlier ones, let's split up." Toad said. "We'll meet over at that platform that's spinning like a wheel surrounding the volcano."

"Got it, Toad!" Toadette said.

"Okay then." Yellow Toad said.

Toad walked over to an area where he saw the giant sliding puzzle with Bowser's image which appeared to be solving itself.

"Maybe if I wait here until it's solved, I might be able to get a star." Toad said to himself.

The puzzle managed to solve itself, but all that was left was just coins. No star there.

"Nope." Toad sighed.

Then the puzzle started to unsolve itself and the one before Toad was the first to move. Toad looked down to see he was above lava.

"Uh-oh." Toad fell in and bounced out of the lava screaming "AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Meanwhile, Yellow Toad hopped across the platforms in his way. It was easy for him because he can jump than either Toad or Toadette. Yellow Toad soon got to a platform where he saw these bullies with horns and angry red eyes.

"Uh...excuse me?" Yellow Toad said, as he poked the Bully. "Have you seen any shiny stars around here?"

The bullies whispered to each other for a second and then one of them had to charge at Yellow Toad.

"Wait! I don't mean to get in your way, I just-" The Bully pushed Yellow Toad into the lava, which got himself burned as well. He screamed "HA-HA-HOT!"

Then Toadette was on a large log balancing and looking for a star but no luck.

"Nope." Toadette sighed. She suddenly lost her balance and also burned herself screaming "OUCHIE!"

_4 painful minutes later..._

The three Toads met at the volcano where they were all burnt in ash.

"No luck." Yellow Toad sighed. "Can we _please _go back, Toad?!"

"No way, Yellow-ay! There's a star in every main area. And this cannot be an exception." Toad said.

"Isn't there a place we haven't looked yet?" Toadette asked.

"You know...now that you mentioned it..." Toad said. Then he backflipped into the volcano with the other two jaw-dropping.

"Uh...I'm going too." Toadette said as she jumped in to follow Toad. Yellow Toad shuddered and climbed up carefully, to make sure the volcano was not erupting and fell in without warning.

The three landed on a small platform inside the volcano.

"Whoa! I can't believe we're actually in a volcano!" Yellow Toad said.

"I have a feeling this won't be the last time it happens." Toad said.

"Look!" Toadette was pointing at a glowing object, as well as the two Toads.

"The star!" Toad and Yellow Toad said in unison.

"How are we gonna get up there?" Toad asked.

Toad saw a pole sticking out of the lava that was just out of reach.

"Well, we'll just climb that pole up. How about that?" Toad said.

"How are we gonna reach that without burning our backs again?" Toadette asked.

"All we need is a little teamwork! Now, Toadette, hop on my shoulders." Toad said.

Toadette put her feet on Toad's shoulders and stood up.

"Now, Yellow, hop on Toadette's shoulders." Toad said.

Yellow Toad jumped on Toadette's shoulders, causing her to say "Oof!"

"Sorry!" Yellow Toad said.

"Alright, here's the plan, Yellow. I'm gonna swing you over to the pole and your job is to grab it. You got that?" Toad asked.

"But what if I fall down?" Yellow Toad asked.

"Relax. As long as Toadette holds on to your feet and I hold on to hers, you'll be fine." Toad replied,

"Alright." Yellow Toad said.

"In 3, 2, 1!" Toad swang Yellow Toad over to the pole!

And Yellow Toad wraps his arms around the pole with his eyes closed. When he opens them, he's relieved.

"I did it! I did it! I Toadally rock!" Yellow Toad said.

"So...what do we do now?" Toadette asked.

"We swing up this pole...like acrobats!" Toad said.

Toad started running to build up momentum and they started swinging up the pole. Toadette and Yellow Toad weren't having a good time, but Toad was.

Soon they reached the top of the pole where they shot right to the star.

"That was really crazy! We could make the olympics with that kind of style!" Yellow Toad said.

"Hmm...you know, maybe we could do that one day." Toad said. "And I hope I bought my athletic shirt."

"I hope I bought mine, too. I wonder what olympics we'd do. I think it'd be best to try out the hurdles." Toadette said.

"I don't know if that would work. For all I'd watch you jump through the hurdles and run all the way to the finish." Toad said.

"Heh! Yeah. Or we'd be doing the Hammer Throw where you throw the hammer way as high as a bird!" Yellow Toad said.

"Or Archery where you have to shoot your arrow to the target to get the big score." Toadette said.

The three then laughed.

"Alright, enough with the athletic olympic talk. Let's head back to the castle!" Toad said.


	19. Stand Tall on These Four Pillars

**Phew! What a crazy day it has been...but I made it. I got my chores done, and I should get back to my fanfic. How long has it been since I updated?**

**I see it's been over today and I should update now.**

**So anyway, here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 19: Stand Tall on these Four Pillars

The three Toads came out of the painting.

"Alright! Just one more star before the next Bowser level comes!" Toad said. "There has gotta be another portal around here somewhere."

The three kept on trekking through the shallow water hoping to find some portal, but they were met with a brick wall with nothing on it.

"Dang it! A dead end. Let's move on." Yellow Toad said.

The two Toads were about to walk away, but Toadette stared at the wall suspiciously and started to walk towards it.

"What are you doing, Toadette? Come on!" Toad said.

But Toadette didn't listen. She just kept walking towards it. There was something strange about this wall too. She touched the "wall" and it showed a wavy effect.

The two Toads had gasped.

"Oh man, Bowser. You think you're SO clever." Toadette said.

"Nice one, Toadette! I don't know what we would do without you." Toad said.

"If it weren't for me, you boys would've been stuck in Bowser's clutches...forever! Come on, let's get that star!" Toadette said.

The three then jumped into the disguised painting which was...

**Shifting Sand Land**

Our heroic Toads landed in a vast desert full of desert sand, desert hills, quicksand, tornadoes, and a huge pyramid with a door on it.

"Gee, I was expecting a dark castle because of this painting." Yellow Toad said, looking around.

"Too hot here..." Toadette said.

"Well...we're not gonna get the star standing here. On to adventure!" Toad said.

The three Toads started trekking through this large desert with some enemies getting into their way such as Flying Shy Guys, Exploding Bob-ombs, and Prawlin' Pokeys. But they were no match for these three superstars. Then they made it to an area with lots of quicksand which may sink them, and these large boxes with faces painted on called Tox Boxes. Yellow Toad was terrified of this.

"Um...you two go ahead. I'll just go check out the pyramid." Yellow Toad told them.

"Okay. Good luck, Yellow!" Toad told him.

Yellow Toad seperated from the other two and headed towards the pillars.

"Hmm...I wonder if these pillars are connected to the pyramid somehow." Yellow Toad said as he climbed up the pillar and stood on the flat surface.

"Gee, what a nice view! This desert isn't all that big after all." Yellow Toad said. Just then, he slightly noticed a little crack in the pyramid.

"Did I do that?" Yellow Toad asked himself. He looked down to notice the pillar he was standing on started to glow. "Whoa!"

Yellow Toad looked toward another pillar, but it was standing over a quicksand pit! Yellow Toad took a leap of faith, and he just barely made it. He noticed the pyramid cracking even more with a glowing light protuding from it.

"Oh, I see. I have to step on all of these." Yellow Toad said to himself.

Meanwhile, Toad and Toadette were on metal platforms above quicksand where Tox Boxes were patrolling the area.

"Gee, I can see why Yellow was afraid. Those boxes look like they could squish us in one piece." Toad said.

"Those faces look like they were painted on. I wonder if they're alive or not." Toadette said.

"I don't know, Toadette. But we have got no time to stick around to find out." Toad said. "Let's- OH NO! TOADETTE, LOOK OUT!" Toad screamed.

It was too late. Toadette was crushed underneath the Tox Box. But when it moved out of the way, she appeared unharmed.

"I'm alright, Toad. There was a hole in that block that I was able to squeeze through." Toadette said.

"Oh, I didn't notice. Whoever designed it that way must have rushed it. Anyways, I'm glad you're safe, Toadette! What do ya say we move on?" Toad said.

"Oh yeah!" Toadette said.

The duo made it across the metal platforms and back to the desert landscape once again. But then a vulture named Klepto swoops in and steals Toad's mushroom hat.

"My hat! Hey, give me back my hat!" Toad said.

Toad climbed up a pillar and tried to jump and grab it, but he fell into the sand, and he was alright.

"Hahahahaha!" Klepto laughed at Toad, which made him angry.

"Grrr!" Toad growled.

Toadette tried to grab Toad's hat with a jump, but that made Klepto too quick. He was too persistent to notice Yellow Toad spinning like a tornado and hitting him, knocking the hat out of it's beak. Yellow Toad landed on the third pillar.

"My hat!" Toad giggled. "Thanks, Yellow!"

"No problem, Toad! I discovered some sort of connection with both pillars and the pyramid. It might help us find the star." Yellow Toad said.

"Then let's get to it." Toad said.

As Toad put his hat back on, Yellow Toad jumped over to the final pillar. Then they witnessed an interesting event. The top of the pyramid then came off, spinning around and around, and exploded, leaving open a new path.

"Whoa!" Toad, Yellow Toad, and Toadette were amazed.

"I think that opened up a new path. Nice job, Yellow!" Toad said.

"Thanks!" Yellow Toad said.

The three climbed up the now topless pyramid to see a hole where the top was. They jumped in to land on an elevator that descended to a secret passage. They slowly creeped in to land on a large slide.

They landed in a small chamber. It appeared to be a tomb. There wasn't much to it besides a set of stone-made steps and a coffin with a star on top of it.

"Let's claim our prize, everybody!" Toadette said.

"Well...it's too easy. There must be some sort of trap or something." Yellow Toad said.

Toadette went on the steps, and just as she was about to grab the star, the "steps" started to rumble revealing large stone hands with a blue eye on each palm. Toadette fell over them.

_**"Who walk here?! Who break seal?! Wake...ancient...ones?!" **_said the two hands known as Eyerok. _**"We no like light...rrrrrrrrrummmbbble...we no like...intruders! Now battle...hand...to...hand!" **_

Eyerok proceeded to try to push the heroes off the platform. Though as the left hand attacked, the right hand opened its eye, leaving it vulnerable. Toad assumed the ey was its weak point and punched it. And surely enough, he was right. It knocked both of them back,

"Their weakness is their eyes! Punch 'em when they're exposed!" Toad said.

Both fists closed and Eyerok proceeded to attempt to squish heroes as if its fists were Thwomps. Once they opened, the right hand tried to crush the heroes while the left one exposed its eye. Yellow Toad punched the eye to knock both hands over. As they once again tried to squish the two Toads, Toadette spotted a torch and had an idea. As both hands opened their eyes, Toadette burned them with flames.

_**"Our...eyes!"**_ Eyerok said as it exploded, leaving behind the star.

"And that, my friends, is why you never look directly at the sun. Your eyes will burn and you'll regret it." Toadette said to the viewer.

"It's also why you should never play with fire. Don't do this at home, kids." Toad told the viewer.

_**"Grrrrrumbbbbble! What...happen? We...crushed like a pebble. You so strong. You rule ancient pyramid! For today...take Star of Power...we sleep...darkness." **_said Eyerok's spirit.

The three Toads then grabbed the Power Star.


	20. Boarding Bowser's Sub

**Okay, this may be short since the mission itself is short. Ah well. Better than nothing.**

**"Aww." Yellow Toad said.**

**"Let's do this!" Toad said.**

Chapter 20: Boarding Bowser's Sub

The three came out of the portal from Shifting Sand Land. They've just about completed the basement.

"Alright! We've got enough stars for Bowser's next hideout! Let's do this, guys." Toad said.

The three Toads went back to the entrance of the basement where the star door was. With the power of the stars, Toad breaks the seal. But when they were about to enter the hole leading to Bowser's hideout, they saw a clear portal blocking the way.

"Another portal?" Toadette said.

Toad went over and touched the water-like portal, and surely enough, his hand had disappeared into it.

"Sorry, Toads. Looks like we have to make one more stop." Toad said.

The three entered the portal leading to...

**Dire Dire Docks**

...and they immediately landed into a large lake.

"This place kinda reminds me of Jolly Roger Bay, but it's related somehow." Toad said.

Toad, Yellow Toad, and Toadette proceeded to dive into the water, entering a small underwater cavern which led them into a secret area with a large submarine.

"Whoa. Where are we?" Yellow Toad asked.

"Looks like one of Bowser's military bases. That sub has his emblem on it." Toad said.

"Look, I see another star! Let's board this sub!" Toadette said, pointing at the star.

The three climbed up onto the ship using some crates full of weapons that were made by the Koopa Troop and grabbed the Power Star.


	21. Bowser in the Fire Sea

**"Bwahahaha! It's time for the Reign of the King." Bowser laughed.**

**"Back for more, eh, Bowser?" I asked.**

**"Yup. My next lair is much better than the last one. Instead of falling into oblivion, I get to watch Toad burn his bottom on lava!" Bowser said. "Ha ha! It's so hilarious!"**

**"Well, all of the deaths are pretty dark, if you ask me." I said. "You got him being knocked back, flattened, smashed, drowning under the water, suffocating to death in poisonous fog, sinking in quicksand, burning his bottom, electrocuted. You got the whole package!"**

**"Yep, it's all entertaining and comedic! I just can't get enough of it!" Bowser laughed.**

**"I guess it's showtime!" I said.**

Chapter 21: Bowser in the Fire Sea

The three Toads exit out of the water portal. After which the portal moves back out of the way so that our heroes can now access Bowser's next hiding place.

"Yes! We can fight Bowser now!" Yellow Toad cheered.

"Don't worry, Princess! We are on our way!" Toad said.

_Meanwhile in Bowser's lair..._

"How dare those mushroom heads board my sub!" Bowser said, angrily. "That does it! It's time for those fools to get a taste of their own medicine! Get ready, you stupid Toads!"

**Bowser in the Fire Sea**

They started off by moving on a metal platform dodging lava. Next, they had to move fast to avoid burning themselves from the sinking platforms. Then, Toadette and Yellow Toad climbed up the pole while Toad long jumped to reach the next floor. Our heroes dealt with balance platforms and another pole taking them to the third floor, and immediately an elevator taking them to the fourth floor. The fourth floor had many moving platforms and burners. Next was a set of ramps going to the fifth floor. That floor was the worst of all since it combined all of the element from the previous areas. They finally got to the boss arena.

"We made it, guys!" Toad said.

"After this is over, I'm gonna sit in cold water for awhile." Yellow Toad said.

"Ouch." Toadette said.

Just then Bowser, the Koopa King himself stomped into the ring.

"Pestering me again, aren't you? Can't you see that I'm having a merry old time, making marvelous mischief with my minions? Now, return the stars! I stole them first, and my troops in the walls need them!" said Bowser.

"Never!" Toad said.

"What?! Fine. Then I'll have to take them from you myself!" Bowser said.

Bowser then jumped into the air and ground-pounded on the arena, making it tilt over about 70 degrees.

"Whoa!" said the three Toads.

Luckily the arena quickly turned back to normal. Toad remembered what he did the last time and grabbed Bowser by the shell, swung him around, and threw him onto one of the bombs in the background.

"Ooowaaah! Can it be that I've lost?!" Bowser said. "The Power of the Stars has failed me...this time. Consider this a tie. Next time, I'll be in perfect condition. Now, if you want to see your precious princess, come to the top of the tower, and I'll be waiting. Gwahahaha!"

Bowser vanished, leaving the key to the top floor behind.

"Gee, when will Bowser ever learn? The Stars are not meant to be used for evil." Toad said.

"Yeah, it'll only lead to his downfall." Yellow Toad said.

"Maybe we'll find Blue's key on the top floor." Toadette said.

"Well, I'm not too excited about that." Toad said.

They grabbed the key and left.


	22. Blue Toad's Rescue

**"It's time we go upstairs! We're getting closer to the end!" I said.**

**"Are you gonna free me or what?" Blue Toad asked.**

**"Yup. Time to fight Chief Chilly!" I said.**

Chapter 22: Blue Toad's Rescue

Our three cute little Toads have exited Bowser's realm with the key to the top floor. They walked upstairs and unlocked the door. This led them to a room full of paintings.

"Look at all these paintings!" Toadette looked around.

"Where do you suppose we go first, Toad?" Yellow Toad asked.

"How about that room to the left?" Toad said, pointing to the door.

"Sounds good to me." Yellow Toad said.

They walked into the room which turned out to be a huge mirror room. They saw Lakitu filming them.

"Oh, Lakitu. I forgot you were filming us." Toad said to Lakitu.

"It's alright. I was just looking at my reflection in the mirror. Hey, look! I see Blue Toad's painting in the reflection!" Lakitu said.

"But it's just a painting of Yellow Toad. His cap doesn't have blue spots." Toad said.

Suddenly, they noticed a vanish cap on the pedestal and used it to walk through the "Mirror" revealing it's not a reflection at all. But rather a parallel room.

"Heh, Bowser, you try so hard to be clever. We see through your tricks." Toad snickered.

They jumped through Blue Toad's painting on the other side...and landed in a frigid ice world, which immediately led them down a slide.

After the ice slide was a large chasm with tilting platforms, it was sure to be a long way down.

"Whatever you guys do, do not look down!" Toad said.

After the platforms, they took the leap of faith and were luckily caught by an updraft. After walking on more huge blocks of ice, they did a mountain climb. Some snowman called Mr. Blizzards tried to stop them, but they reigned victorious.

"Brrrr! Can't it get any colder up here?!" Yellow Toad said.

"I cannot stand this! My mushroom hat's frozen!" Toadette said.

"Look, guys!" Toad said.

In front of them was a large ball of hail with eyes, a horn, an ice mustache and green feet.

"You three! I'm the king of cold, Chief Chilly." Chief Chilly said. "I lock up anyone who challenges the superiority of my 'stache. In fact, I locked up one such fellow just the other day."

"That would be Blue Toad." Toad said.

"Hmm...you don't seem to have any mustaches at all, so it hardly seems worth it to destroy you. But you're still weak against the chilling mustache. I'm between meetings now, so I might as well. In battle for the best mustache, I'll win, hairs down. Ha ha ha! Bring it on, peach fuzzies!" Chief Chilly said.

Chief Chilly tried to ram into them, but Toad knocked him into the freezing water, making him jump into the air and break the arena apart.

"Whoa!" Toad said.

Toadette tripped him while he was wounded and kicked him off the stage sending him flying far away. Leaving behind Blue Toad's key.

"To me, that guy needs to groom his mustache more." Toad said.

"Agreed." Yellow Toad said.

They teleported back to the room with the doors and unlocked Blue Toad's door.

"At last! I'm free. It was getting boring being in here. It's time to rustle up some Koopa!" Blue Toad said.

"Yeah, you're welcome, Blue. At least the whole gang's here now. Let's go!" Toad said.

"Yeah!" The four cheered.


	23. The Snowman's Big Head

Chapter 23: The Snowman's Big Head

The now complete quartet walked upstairs to the second floor.

"So...Blue Toad, I was just wondering, where's Green Toad? Isn't he always with you?" said Toad.

"You mean that super happy camper? I had forced him to do my work like cleaning my house and all that craze." Blue Toad said. "All he does is do a happy dance outside, frolic around in the garden, and tell funny jokes. He did help me cheer up when I was down in the dumps. But he's still a fun-guy. That's all I can say about him."

"Have you tried chasing that Green Toad around?" Toadette said.

"Yeah, I have. And I do enjoy chasing him around when I make him happy. What else do I do with him? Tickle him?" Blue Toad said.

"You sure he doesn't have any other interests?" Toad asked.

"Well...he does enjoy hanging around with his friends all the time. He jumps on Koopa shells, you know, the kind of things that give you 1-up mushrooms every time you stomp on them?" Blue Toad continued on. "Well, when we were little, whenever we saw a green Koopa in a backyard, we always played around with his Koopa Shell. The Koopa didn't like it though. Neither did the other Koopas. He wanted to have his green shell back, but we kept on playing with it. Until then, he started to run away, crying, all because of us playing with Koopa Shells. We even played Shell Smash with a ton of Koopa Shells. But I seem to be getting a little too off-topic about Green Toad."

"Err...I don't know if I'd want a ride on the Koopa Kart." Yellow Toad said.

"You sure had a lot of fun hanging around Green Toad, did you?" Toad said. "I like to hang around with Yellow Toad too. Right, Yellow?"

"Of course! You're my best buddy!" Yellow Toad said to Toad.

"Now can we get some stars now? I don't wait Bowser to make us do his work." Blue Toad said.

They walked back into the mirror room where Blue Toad's key was found. Toad began to notice that something was off. He looked closely and saw that there was a painting in the reflection, but not on their side.

"Guys, follow me." Toad said.

They noticed Toad walking towards the wall.

"Gee, what's he doing, Blue?" Toadette asked.

"Probably looking at the wall." Blue Toad said.

Toad disappeared into the wall with a wavy effect.

"How did he know that was there?" Yellow Toad said.

"I guess I'm not the only one to have a sense of suspicion." Toadette said.

They jumped into the wall, heading to Snowman's Land.

They spawned at the bottom of a snowy mountain.

"EEEE! Not another snowy place!" Toadette cried.

"Don't worry, Toadette! I'm sure this is the last one we'll come across, for now." Toad said.

"Oh, oh, I think I see light from the star on top of that GIGANTIC snowman! How are we going to get up there?" Yellow Toad said.

"There must be some sort of entrance. Follow me!" Toad said.

The gang walked around the snowman's base to reach an area with a few platforms in a shallow pond as well as an ice block shooter.

"There it is!" Yellow Toad said. "The entrance up the mountain! Here goes nothing."

Yellow Toad started to run towards the entrance.

"Uh, Yellow? I wouldn't go there if I were you." Toad said.

But it was too late. The ice block shooter shot a wall of ice that pushed Yellow Toad away.

"Waaaaah!" Yellow Toad cried.

"Yellow!" Toad said.

The ice block pushed Yellow Toad into the very cold water. Yellow Toad walked out of the water completely blue and shivering like crazy.

"Are you okay, Yellow?!" Toad said.

"S-s-s-so c-c-c-cold..." Yellow Toad was cold.

Toad hugs Yellow Toad to warm him up, crying a little.

"It's okay. Everything's gonna be just fine." Toad said.

"Poor little guy...Lesson is: Don't Touch Water Here!" Toadette said.

"Man, it IS cold!" Blue Toad said.

Soon Yellow Toad was back to normal.

"Thanks! But how are we gonna get past that ice shooter?" Toad said.

"By using our penguin suits?" Toadette asked.

"Uh...only one out of the four of us can do that, Toadette." Yellow Toad said.

"Aw..." Toadette said.

"Wait, I know!" Yellow Toad had an idea. He attempted the entrance run again, but this time jumped over one block, did a slightly higher jump over the second, and did a really high jump with a flip over the third, and getting to the top of the ice block shooter.

"Nice one!" Toad cheered.

Toad did the same triple jump move and got on top as well.

"Okay, Toadette, your turn." Toad said.

"Wish me luck." Toadette said.

Toadette started running, but she only had to jump over one block of ice before back flipping on top of the ice shooter.

"C'mon, Blue!" Toadette said.

"Watch and learn." Blue Toad said.

Blue Toad got out his penguin suit, and slid on a bunch of ice (which is something penguins would do) then back dipped to the rest of the gang.

"Heh. How did you like that?" Blue Toad said.

They continued up a hill until reaching a ledge they slowly creeped up against, which led them to a platform in front of the snowman's head.

"We're almost there, everybody! I can see the starlight from here." Toadette told the three Toads.

But...unexpectedly, the snowman started to talk.

"Hey, who's there! What's climbing on me? Is it a bird? Is it a plane? Is it drops of pouring rain? Whatever it is, I think it's bugging me and giving me pain! I think I'm going to blow it away!" The giant snowman said.

The snowman blew the four Toads all away, and their hats flew off and landed on the snow.

Toad woke up in the snow.

"What happened?" Toad groaned.

Toad looked at his hair, and realized it only had three strands on it.

"Aah! I've got no hat!" Toad screamed. "This is not happening! _This is not happening! _I must be having a nightmare!"

Yellow Toad got up too, but he didn't have a hat on either.

"Oh..dear.." Yellow Toad said.

"Yellow, what happened to your hat?" Toad said.

"Huh, my hat? My hat must've been blown away by the wind that the snowman blew on." Yellow Toad said.

"It blew our own hats away! How could this happen?" Toad said.

"Okay, if we two Toads don't have hats, then who's that other Toad right there?" Yellow Toad said.

Blue Toad looked in a mirror. Blue Toad didn't have a hat either!

"Wha-wha-what's happening?!" Blue Toad screamed.

"I don't know, Blue! It looks like we've gone hatless!" Toad said.

"Hey! Are you guys okay?" Toadette said.

"Toadette! Hey, how come you don't have a hat on?" Toad said.

"My hat?" Toadette said. "My hat with two mushroom braids on it?"

"Yeah, that hat." Yellow Toad said.

"Better take a look." Blue Toad told Toadette.

Toadette tossed Blue Toad the mirror, and she shrieked. Her hair was purple and it had three ribbons on them, looking like pigtails.

"WAAH! How come I have hair, and you guys don't?" Toadette said.

"We don't know why, but we're all hatless!" Toad said.

"Hatless? Well, I do love my hairstyle though." Toadette said, stroking her hair. "Okay, we'll figure this out, boys. We'll just figure out where our mushroom caps are so we can see who's who."

They started looking for their own mushroom caps.

"Not my cap. That's Toad's cap!" Toadette said, seeing Toad's cap in the snow. "Where did I leave mine at?" Just then, Toadette found it. Her own pink mushroom hat, with two mushroom braids, and the third braid having white spots. "I found it! After all, I wouldn't be who I am without my cap!" Toadette said.

The three Toads found their own mushroom hats too.

"That was strange." Yellow Toad said. "I thought for a second somebody wouldn't recognize us without hats."

"Let's move on...we gotta find a way to get past that snowman." Toad said.

"We'll probably need something heavier than me to get past, like a penguin." Blue Toad said.

"How are we going to get the penguin to do that?" Yellow Toad said.

Toadette looked up at the summit and noticed a penguin (who was already there) at the summit that wasn't getting blown off.

_One long climb later..._

"You mind if we hitch a ride on you? We really need the star on top of the snowman, yet it keeps blowing us away, making us lose our hats." Toadette said to the penguin.

"Sure thing." the penguin said.

They hopped on the penguin's head and surely enough they were not blown away! They hopped off the penguin.

"Thank you!" Toad said.

"No problem!" the penguin said.

They walked up to the top and claimed their prize, like a nice shiny Power Star!


	24. Top of the Town

**Chapter 24: Top of the Town**

**Next up on our journey is Wet-Dry World.**

**Toad sighed. "Look, dude, I had my patience with you before, but could you please update a little faster?"**

**"Yeah!" Blue Toad said.**

**"Well, let's do it." I said.**

The four Toad heroes came out of the invisible painting of Snowman's Land and walked out of the mirror room.

"Well, that was a weird experience." Yellow Toad said.

"So, where are we going next, Toads? I don't have all day." Blue Toad said.

"Well, there are a lot of paintings here. Some of which we have already seen before. I'm not sure where to start." Toad said.

"How about this one?" Toadette said, as she saw a painting depicting a huge blue spider with a sky background.

"No! I don't want to go in there! Please don't let me go in there!" Yellow Toad said, afraid of the spider.

"Oh, yes, you are!" Blue Toad said, as he grabbed Yellow Toad under arms, and took him into the painting as Toad and Toadette follow. They jumped into the middle and landed to...Wet-Dry World, which the hero Toads landed on. They landed on a plank floating in a half flooded abandoned uptown.

"What's this place?" Toadette said.

"I don't know. I guess this was a town that got abandoned due to floods and this is what remains of it." Toad said.

"Guys, I see the star, but it's way up high there!" Yellow Toad said.

"And just how do we get up there?" Blue Toad said.

"Maybe there's a way to raise the water. I think there's a switch up there." Toad said. "Remind me to check." Toad said as he went. The other three wait down here.

"Well, I'll go. I could use some action." Yellow Toad said.

"You? Like you would have the bravery to do it. You're afraid of heights like Green is." Blue Toad said.

"I may not be the bravest of the gang, but that doesn't mean I'll be useless. I can jump the highest, so I can make it up there the easiest!" Yellow Toad said. "Just watch me!"

Yellow Toad then jumped to a spiral platform and ran up the building.

"You go, Yellow!" Toadette cheered Yellow Toad on.

Yellow Toad then tried to jump up a huge cliff, but it's so high that not even he can make it up there.

"Oh man!" Yellow Toad said.

"He can't do it." Blue Toad said.

"Well, if he can't get up there, then none of us can!" Toad said.

"How will I ever get up there?" Yellow Toad said.

While he was thinking, a mechanical enemy known as a Heave-Ho came in front of him and launched him into the air and onto the top platform.

"Well, that solves his problem." Toadette said.

Yellow Toad got up a little dizzy and spotted a switch up ahead and activated it, allowing the water level to rise.

"Nice job, Yellow!" Toad said.

"Thanks, buddy!" Yellow Toad said.

The heroic Toads went on a plank and tried to balance themselves, but then it wobbled and fell on its side. Luckily, the Toads held on tight.

"Blue, would it kill you to hold on tight?" Toad said.

"Says the guy who's been on the top for so long!" Blue Toad said.

"Stop fighting and let's get to the end." Yellow Toad said.

The heroic Toads inched across the disbalanced plank, dodging the electric amps floating, because one volt of electricity would lead to their doom. They made it across and claimed the star up ahead.

"Yahoo!" Toad said.


	25. Mystery of the Monkey Cage

**Chapter 25: Mystery of the Monkey Cage**

**Next up on our list of places to go to is Tall Tall Mountain.**

**"Gee, looks like we're going hiking." Toadette said.**

**"Maybe it can help me become a better Toad." Blue Toad said.**

The four Toads exited the painting.

"Alright, what's next? This adventure is starting to bore me a bit." Blue Toad said.

"The author can't think of anything clever to write to entertain these readers." Toad said.

"Ahem! Fourth wall! Don't break it!" Toadette said.

"Why not?! I love breaking things, including walls!" Yellow Toad said as he tried to charge toward a wall, but Toad blocked his way after that.

"Are you kidding, Yellow? People are inside these walls!" Toad said.

"How about we go into that painting next?" Yellow Toad said.

They look at where Yellow Toad was pointing. It was a painting depicting a mountain next to a cliff with tall, tall mountains.

"You sure? It looks like a long way down." Toadette said.

"Well, I have high jumps so it can't be that bad." Yellow Toad said.

"Okay, but one slip up and we fall to our doom." Toad said.

"Less talking, more fighting." Blue Toad said.

Blue Toad was the first to jump in the painting before the other three were.

**Tall Tall Mountain**

The four land on a cliff side at the base of Tall Tall Mountain.

"Well, guys, there is no time to waste!" Toad said.

Yellow Toad looks up nervously, and then down to the seemingly bottomless pit. "I'm already regretting this..."

"Come on, Yellow!" Toad said.

"Coming!" Yellow Toad said.

The heroes first started to walk past a waterfall, then jumped across a few small gaps. They did not have to worry about the mushrooms since they could walk around them. Then the trouble awaited them. A group of Monty Moles started to throw rocks at the heroes. One of them hit Yellow Toad in the cap.

"What was that for?" Yellow Toad told the Monty Mole.

Toad ran toward Yellow Toad and gave him a band-aid for his mushroom cap.

"Thanks." Yellow Toad said.

"No problem! Now it's time for us to play some whack-a-mole!" Toad said.

Toad jumped on top of a Monty Mole to squish it. Toadette jumped on one too, and Blue Toad grabbed one out of it's hole and threw it down the cliff.

"And that's how you wrestle with enemies." Blue Toad told the three Toads.

Next they encountered Bob-ombs on a slope, but those were no problem as Blue Toad threw them off a cliff. Then an enemy that resembled a Bob-omb called a Chuckya grabbed Toad.

"AAAH! Put me down!" Toad said.

The Chuckya then threw Toad off a cliff, but Blue Toad caught him before he fell to his doom.

"You...rescued me?" Toad said.

"Nobody can mess with you but me!" Blue Toad said.

After Blue Toad helped him up, he punched the Chuckya far away until it was nothing but a twinkling star.

Then the heroes came up to another area with rolling balls similar to Bob-omb Battlefield.

"Not this again..." Toadette said, facepalming.

After a few minutes of mountain climbing, they were expecting a boss battle. But instead, they saw a cage with the star. And Ukiki, the monkey had the key to it.

"Um...excuse me? Could you please unlock that cage for us? It has something we really need." Toad said.

"Sure, I'll unlock it for you." Ukiki said. "If you can catch me!" Ukiki ran around and taunted at the three Toads as he dodged. Toadette just sighs.

"Guys, let me handle this. I've dealt with something like this before." Toadette said.

Toadette grabbed the Ukiki.

"Aaaaah! Let me out, I was only teasing! Can't you take a joke?!" Ukiki said.

"Then unlock the cage for us!" Toad said.

"Alright! A deal's a deal." Ukiki said.

Ukiki fell out of Toadette's hands and the quartet followed the monkey to the cage. In which he unlocked it, and the heroes earned a star.


	26. Make Wiggler Squirm

Chapter 26: Make Wiggler Squirm

Man, we're nearing the finale. Only three major areas left before the final boss! Are you guys excited? I know I am!

"Yeah!" Toad said.

"I'm a bit shy..." Yellow Toad said, shyly.

"I'd love to teach him a lesson a third time." Toadette said.

"We've seen this before over twenty years ago. Can I please leave now?" Blue Toad said.

"Oh, don't be so modest, Blue." I said. "I've got a special surprise for the final battle!"

"Whoa! Sounds good!" Toad said.

"Um...why are you saying that?" Yellow Toad asked.

"You'll see." I said.

The quartet jumped out of the Tall Tall Mountain painting.

"Alright, where to now?" Toad said.

"I saw another door. Maybe there's just one more painting I saw." Yellow Toad said.

"You lead the way then." Toad said.

Yellow Toad led them to another door. When they walked in, they saw a picture of two Goombas. One was in foreground, but it looked terrified of a bigger one in the background.

"What is this? Goomba Land?" Blue Toad said.

"Only one way to find out!" Toad said.

They try to jump into the painting, but instead they got hit in the head.

"OW!"

"What on earth?" Toad said.

Yellow Toad looked to the left and saw another painting that looked exactly the same except it seemed to be in a hallway that got smaller as you got closer, giving off the illusion to make it appear bigger when it is actually smaller. This is called forced perspective.

"Guys, look!" Yellow Toad said.

They noticed the other painting, but then Toad saw another painting with the exact opposite effect. It appeared the same size but it was in a hallway that got larger as you got closer so it's actually bigger. (Forced perspective again)

"Bowser must've learned about some optical illusions. Which one of these is the real one?" Toad said.

"We'll go to the large one." Toadette said.

"Suit yourself. I'm gonna go to the small one." Toad said, as he entered the small painting with no problem at all. But Yellow Toad, Blue Toad, and Toadette had to walk a bit of a distance to get to the large one.

**Tiny Huge Island**

"We're here! Yay! Huh! What happened to my voice?!" Tiny Yellow Toad said.

"My raspy voice is gone, too!" said Tiny Blue Toad.

"We sound like chipmunks from Alvin!" Tiny Toadette said.

Suddenly, they heard loud footsteps behind them. When they looked back, they saw Goombas. But they were so huge. About the size of the room they were just in. The three Toads screamed in terror realizing that they were shrunken down, until an even bigger shoe crushed the Goombas. They looked up and saw a giant that looked like it came right out of a fairy tale. The giant looked down at them, and picked them up. Once they were at the giant's eye level, they were shocked to see it was Toad, but more huge.

"Guys, what happened to you? Why are you so tiny?" Huge Toad said.

"What happened to us? What happened to you?!" Tiny Yellow Toad said.

"You're huge!" Tiny Toadette said.

"Well, I knew that mega mushroom would work on you, Toad!" Tiny Blue Toad said.

"Wait a minute, if I'm big, and you're small...I guess those paintings were more than just an illusion. This kinda reminds me of the Land of the Giants. But don't worry, I'm sure this won't cause too many problems. Let's just find the star, shall we?" Huge Toad said.

"But how? You're too big to get into that hole in the wall." Tiny Yellow Toad told Huge Toad.

"Well, I'll find another way. Just meet me at the summit of this island." Huge Toad told the tiny Yellow Toad.

"Gotcha!" Tiny Yellow Toad said.

The huge Toad put them down and they separated. The tiny Toads entered the hole that led them to a lake (that would just look like a pond to the huge Toad). After swimming across it, they entered a cliff side with lots of wind that almost pulled them off a few times. They then entered another area with rolling balls. Meanwhile huge Toad swam over another pond that would be a lake to the others and made a jump that would be impossible for the other three to make to get to the cliffside, where he met up with the others.

"Here I am!" Huge Toad said.

"Whoa! You scared us!" Tiny Yellow Toad said.

"Sorry about that. Now, how about I carry you guys the rest of the way?" Huge Toad said.

"Sounds good." Tiny Yellow Toad said.

Huge Toad simply climbed up steps that the tiny Toads would otherwise struggle on. Then they reached the summit of the mountain. There was a shallow body of water that seemed like just a puddle to huge Toad. He saw the light from the star through some small cracks so Huge Toad punched into the pool, causing water to leak into the mountain. The four Toads heard someone scream in there.

"Did we just hear someone screaming?" Huge Toad said.

"Let's go check." Tiny Yellow Toad said.

The tiny Toads fell into the crack while Huge Toad waited outside. They landed on a ceiling gate with a large Wiggler soaking wet.

"Whaa! You've flooded my house! Why?! Just look at this mess! What am I going to do now?!" Wiggler said.

"We're so sorry! It was an accident...my buddy thought there was something we needed in here and-" Tiny Yellow Toad said.

"You think I'd forgive you?! Look what you made me do! The ceiling is ruined, the floor is soaked...and it makes me so MAD!" Wiggler said.

"Calm down! We'll help you fix it." Tiny Toadette said.

"NO! Reckless people like you just made it worse! Everything's been going wrong ever since I got this Star!" Wiggler said as he took out his power star which was big in comparison to Blue Toad, Yellow Toad, and Toadette, but small compared to Toad. "It's so shiny...but it will make me feel strange."

"Why don't you give it to us so your problems can go away?" Tiny Yellow Toad said.

"You heard the small yellow guy! Hand it over and we won't hurt you." Tiny Blue Toad said.

"What? After what you did to my home?! No way! The only thing you're gonna get is a trampling!" Wiggler said, while trying to hold back his rage. He then ran towards the trio, but Yellow Toad just jumped on his head.

"Ugh! I can't take this anymore! First you get me all wet, then you stomp on me! Now I'm very mad! Grrrrrrr!" Wiggler said, as he started to run around the arena a little faster, but Toadette stomped on his head a second time.

"Hey! Cut it out! That's the second time you nailed me!" Wiggler said as he couldn't hold back his rage anymore. The flower on his head disintegrated, his yellow skin turned red, and his cute little face turned into _**RAGE! **_

_**"NOW YOU'RE REALLY ASKING FOR IT! LINGUINE BREATH!" **_Wiggler said. Wiggler's nose breathed out so hard it sounded like a choo-choo train, then started to charge at the three heroic Toads like an angry bull. Luckily, Blue Toad finished him off by punching him in the face, turning him back to normal.

"Owch! Uncle, uncle! Okay, I give in! Take the star!" Wiggler said as he inhaled and exhaled calmly and then smiled. "Whew. I feel much better now. I don't really need it anymore anyways. I can see the stars through my ceiling at night. They make me feel so peaceful."

"Sorry about the mess we made..." Toadette said to Wiggler.

"It's alright. Accidents happen. Please, come back and visit anytime." Wiggler said as he shrunk down and climbed through a hole, leaving the star behind.

"Aww. He wasn't so bad! He was just angry. I still feel sorry about doing this to his home." Tiny Yellow Toad said.

"At least we got the star and that's what matters." Tiny Blue Toad said.

"Hey! You okay down there?" Huge Toad said.

"We're fine, Toad. We just got the star!" Tiny Yellow Toad said.

"Great! Now throw it up to me!" Huge Toad said.

The tiny Toads struggled at first but then used their strength to hoist it up to Toad who caught it with just two fingers.


	27. Thwomp Stomp

Chapter 27: Thwomp Stomp

Toad and the gang came out of the painting.

"Wow, that was...an experience." Toad said.

"Yeah...so I don't think there are any more paintings here so, let's go upstairs." Yellow Toad said.

The four Toads walked upstairs and unlocked the door with the power of the stars. They walked up a spiral of stairs to reach the final floor. The floor was rather dark and ominous compared to any of the other floors, including the basement. Evil Bowser faces were seen plastered all over the wall with glowing red eyes. The room itself was pretty big, but was mostly empty besides a grandfather clock, openings on both ends, and the final Star Door next to a couple of photos of Peach. Toad then took a torch and lit it up to see better.

"Hey, guys! That door must lead to Bowser's Hideout!" Toad said.

They went to the door and started walking up a very long set of stairs. However, they were walking for a very long time and eventually got tired. They couldn't even see the top.

"How much farther?" Yellow Toad said.

"Here's a better question? How far have we even gotten?!" Toadette said.

"Let's check..." Toad said.

They saw that they barely made thirteen steps and screamed.

"Gwahahahahaha! You idiotic mushroom heads! Did you really think it would be that easy?! You need more stars to the 'endless' stairs!" Bowser said, offscreen.

"We've been doing that for NOTHING?!" Blue Toad said.

"Well, I guess we have got to find more paintings." Yellow Toad said.

"How? I didn't see a single painting on this floor." Toad said.

"C'mon, Toad! I was able to find Shifting Sand Land through the brick wall. There's gotta be something hidden in this room." Toadette said.

"I guess. But it's not gonna be easy because of how dark it is up here." Toad said. "We gotta really use our sense everybody! There's no time to waste!"

The four Toads got right to finding a hidden area. They tried feeling the walls, listening for strange sounds, and Toadette even tried climbing it. But Yellow Toad heard the tick tocking of the grandfather clock.

"Hey, guys, what about this clock?" Yellow Toad said.

"Not a bad idea. Let's try it." Toad said.

They all jumped up and surprisingly, the clock's face was a portal, so they entered it.

**Tick Tock Clock**

The heroic Toads landed inside the clock. It was a bit foggy in there, but they could see perfectly fine.

"Well, this day kept getting weirder." Blue Toad said.

"We didn't even have these kind of contraptions back in Double Dash." Toadette said.

"I can see the star shining through the fog up there. We've gotta climb to the very top!" Toad said.

They traveled through swinging pendulums, rotating blocks, spinning platforms and more as they made a long trek to the top of the tower. They had to stand on a minute hand and wait a very long while before they made it on top of a Thwomp where they claimed their star.


	28. The Big House in the Sky

Chapter 28: The Big House in the Sky

The gang then exited the clock.

"Alright! We're getting close! I can feel it!" Toad said.

"Hey, guys!" said the voice.

The four looked and saw Yoshi.

"Yoshi!" They all said.

"That's me. You guys are doing great. Just one more star, and you'll be able to get to Bowser's final hide-out and free us all! I can already imagine how happy the princess will be to see you again!" Yoshi said.

"Yeah, I know she will." Toad said.

"We gotta find that last Power Star." Toadette said.

"Try checking that light filled hole up there!" Yoshi said. "Good luck!"

The quarter jumped into the hole that Yoshi mentioned.

**Rainbow Ride**

The heroic Toads were at first blinded by the light since they were just in a dark room. But as soon as they adjusted their eyes, they were amazed. They were way high up in the sky with floating buildings seen in the distance.

"Do you think we're in Heaven?" Yellow Toad said.

"Pretty peaceful for being the last world before Bowser." Toadette said.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Blue Toad said.

Toad looked and saw something he'd previously only ever seen in fairy tales. It was a floating carpet connected to a rainbow path.

"A magic carpet, huh?" Toad said.

"Arabian Nights?" Yellow Toad said.

Toad jumps on the carpet.

"Is it safe for all of us?" Toadette said.

"I'm sure it is. Do you trust me?" Toad said.

Yellow Toad jumped on as well. Toadette and Blue Toad hesitated for a second, but then jumped on. The magic carpet was able to hold all the weight and took off. (It moves faster than in the original game.) The heroic Toads then jumped over hazards that got in their way and had so much fun on the ride.

"Woo-hoo!" Toad said. "If only the princess were here, I could let Mario discover a whole new world with her. Heh heh."

The carpet flew through a big house and then landed on the rooftop, where the heroic Toads met their final star.

**I'm too excited to get to this finale so I had to rush this. I did make a reference to Aladdin though thanks to a magic carpet ride. **

**"Prepare yourself, Bowser! Cause here we come!" Toad said.**

**"Here we go!" Yellow Toad said.**

**"Yahoo!" Blue Toad said.**

**"Whoopee!" Toadette said.**

**"Gwahahaha!" Bowser said, off-screen.**

**Stay tuned for the grand finale.**


	29. Rainbow Bowser in the Sky

Chapter 29: Bowser in the Sky

**This is it, Toads. Are you ready for this?**

**"As ready as I'll ever be!" Toad said.**

**"Let's go..." Yellow Toad said.**

**"Yahoo!" Blue Toad cheered.**

**"Whoopee!" Toadette cheered.**

**"This is gonna be so much fun!" Bowser said.**

Toad and his friends exited the Rainbow Ride hole. They stared up at the door to Bowser's Hideout.

"Well, everyone...here goes nothing." Toad said.

They slowly walked up to the door, and unleashed the power of the stars. With it, they walked in, and this time, the stairs actually had a top. It was a hole in front of a portrait of Bowser.

"So, I see you've made it here, huh? Well then, I'll be looking forward to our battle together with you, Toad. And _only_ Toad! The rest of you can just SCRAM because it's a one on one!" Bowser said, off-screen.

"But that's not fair." Blue Toad said.

"We were supposed to stick together!" Yellow Toad said.

"Let us in!" Toadette said.

"Guys...chill. You guys have been a great help. But if Bowser wants a one an one, he'll be getting one." Toad said.

"Toad..." Yellow Toad said.

"Don't worry about me. I'm just glad that I've had you guys by my side. Now go check the castle for any Power Stars we've missed, and I'll be back with the princess." Toad said as he smiled and winked.

Yellow Toad, Blue Toad smiled back. Toadette winked too.

"Okay, buddy. Good luck!" Yellow Toad said.

Toad gave them a thumbs up and jumped down the hole, all alone.

Toad heard thunder as he fell down onto a floating arrow.

"This is it, Toad. Give it the best you've got." Toad thought.

Toad started to long jump over three platforms and climb up a fourth one, then balanced on a narrow platform. Then a surprising thing happened. He walked on a wall, completely defying gravity.

"Hmm...is it just me, or do I feel like this is foreshadowing a future adventure?" Toad thought.

Toad then continued play forming up a long and tedious climb with many obstacles in the way. When he finally reached the top, he was met with a gust of wind that almost blew his mushroom cap away if he hadn't have caught it.

Toad ran through the wind with all his might and finally reached the pipe leading to Bowser. Toad stood there, clenched his fists, looking like he was ready for battle. Jumping in the pipe, ready for action. He landed on the arena with lightning flashing around him.

"Alright, Bowser, wherever you are, show yourself!" Toad said.

Toad went into his battle stance to search for Toad, when the Koopa in question crashed down onto the floor. Toad was shocked to see that with the Stars' power, he had turned completely Rainbow. He was now Rainbow Bowser!

"Toad! You came just in time! I've been looking for something to fry with my fire breath!" Rainbow Bowser said.

"It's over, Bowser! Me and the others have gathered the stars and I'm gonna stop you!" Toad said.

"Gwahahahahaha! Your pathetic star power is useless against me, little mushroom dude! Your friends are trapped against the walls, and you'll never see your princess again!" Rainbow Bowser said.

"You'll regret saying that! Let's do this!" Toad said.

"You can hold the mono, because I'm gonna pound your face!" Rainbow Bowser said.

"SHOWTIME!" Rainbow Bowser said.

Rainbow Bowser tried to ram into Toad, but he backflipped and Bowser hit a bomb. He appeared defeated at first, but then immediately got back up.

"It's not gonna be as easy as one blow this time!" Rainbow Bowser said.

"That's fine. I did not think it would be." Toad said.

Rainbow Bowser breathed a huge burst of fire into the sky, which came back down as little flames that burned Toad.

"Ouch!" Toad said. Toad charged back at Rainbow Bowser to try and grab his tail. But he was quick this time.

"You're not even gonna grab my tail!" Rainbow Bowser said.

Toad ran around Rainbow Bowser as fast as he could to eventually grab the tail and started to spin rapidly until everything Rainbow Bowser saw was a blur. In which Toad threw the King Koopa at another bomb.

"Aaaargh! Wise guy, huh? Let's see how you deal with this, little man!" Rainbow Bowser said as he jumped up in the air and pounds real hard, causing five sections of the arena to collapse.

"You better hope you have good aim, Toad! Because those bombs are the only thing that can damage me. If I fall, I'll jump back on again!" Rainbow Bowser said.

"Challenge, huh? I like it." Toad said.

Toad kept dodging Rainbow Bowser's attacks until getting his tail again. Toad was a good aimer, because he got it at the first try. Rainbow Bowser stood there breathing heavily after his defeat.

"Don't think for a second that this is over, Toad!" Rainbow Bowser said as he took out the source of his power, the Grand Star!

"Whoa, what a big Power Star!" Toad said.

"Up until now, I've been using a fraction of this Grand Star's real power. I thought you would beat me. I was just trying to fool you into thinking you stood a chance. And now, time for the real battle to begin!" Rainbow Bowser said.

The Grand Star fused with him and got engulfed in a bright light. Toad stood in horror as most of the arena collapsed except for a small piece of land that Toad was standing on...

"Oh..." Toad said.

**To be continued...**


	30. The Wrath of Rainbow Bowser

**Chapter 30: The Wrath of Rainbow Bowser**

Toad shut his eyes when the bright light engulfed him. When it faded, Toad opened up his eyes and gasped in horror. Rainbow Bowser was now enormous with glowing white eyes, darker shades of color, and the Grand Star imbibed on his chest.

"What's with that face, little Toad? Too scared to admit defeat? Gwahahahaha! Time to put an end to your miserable life!" Rainbow Bowser said.

Rainbow Bowser raised his hand up, and prepared to crush Toad. However, some sort of force stopped him from doing so.

Rainbow Bowser tried to push his hand towards Toad, but it couldn't reach him, as Toad noticed that a bunch of stars appeared around him.

"The stars!" Toad said.

"What? But how?!" Rainbow Bowser said in shock.

Toad and Rainbow Bowser looked up and saw that Yellow Toad, Blue Toad, and Toadette made it in and were floating thanks to the Power of the Stars.

"You made it, guys!" Toad said.

Rainbow Bowser was enraged by this.

"How did you break through? You know I only wanted Toad!" Rainbow Bowser said.

"Well, it turns out you were wrong to miss a few stars in the castle walls. The Star Power was so strong that it had no choice but to let us in!" Blue Toad said.

Blue Toad, Yellow Toad, and Toadette held out the Wing Cap, the Metal Cap, and the Vanish Cap.

"Toad, we also got the caps that we found over the adventure. Put on all three of them, and combined with the stars, you will be unstoppable!" Yellow Toad said.

"Good luck, Toadie!" Toadette said.

"Thanks, guys! You're the best! I couldn't have done this without you." Toad said.

Toad put on all three caps and the stars fused with him. He felt a pulse of really powerful energy surging through him.

Toad received a transformation. His cap turned white, with the spots becoming Power Stars. His eyes turned red and his vest turned yellow. Toad became Super Toad! His friends also gained golden super shields surrounding them with a weaker, but still effective power. Super Toad looked at himself in awe and turned back to his friends.

"Let's go!" Super Toad said.

They all nodded. Rainbow Bowser got angry and knocked them far away with his claws. But thanks to the star power, it didn't hurt them at all. Super Toad and friends used their flight power to charge towards Bowser. As they did, Super Toad heard a voice inside his head.

"Can you hear me, Toad?" Peach said.

"Yes, I can! Are you okay?" Super Toad said.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Listen, the grand star on Bowser's chest gave him power. So it must be his weakness. Now aim for it!" Peach said.

"Got it!" Super Toad said. "Alright, everyone! Aim for the star on his chest!"

They nodded. Rainbow Bowser began to throw the bombs that Toad would previously throw Bowser at.

Super Toad and friends used quick reflexes to dodge them. Rainbow Bowser started to breathe fire at them. Ending with a blast that would be impossible to dodge if it weren't for Super Toad and the others turning invisible.

"Gwahahahaha! They're dead!" Rainbow Bowser laughed.

Super Toad and the company reappeared in front of his chest with the Grand Star.

"I would not get so cocky if I were you, Bowser!" Super Toad said.

They all punched him in the Grand Star.

"It's working! Bowser's power is weakening!" Peach said.

"We just gotta keep at it!" Super Toad said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Rainbow Bowser said.

Rainbow Bowser shot out multiple beams of rainbow fire at Super Toad and the company. After getting knocked back, Yellow Toad, Toadette, and Blue Toad slingshotted Super Toad right at Rainbow Bowser's chest, it was too fast for him to react.

The Grand Star on Rainbow Bowser's chest began to charge up a blast. Super Toad and company also began to charge up as Super Toad started spinning around like a tornado and his Toad friends revolving around him. Rainbow Bowser fired a rainbow blast as the super quartet charged right through it. Once Super Toad reaches the Grand Star, he hit it real hard with his golden fist, shattering it.

Rainbow Bowser turned back into normal Bowser, as did Super Toad to just plain normal Toad.

Bowser groaned. "You've really beaten me this time, Toad. I just can't stand losing to the likes of you!"

"Well, that's what you get for misusing the power of the stars. It's meant to be used for good, not evil!" Toad said.

"My troops are worthless! They turned over all of these stars to you! And there were even ones I missed! Just how did I miss them? How?! Now I see peace returning to the world...and it makes me sick! Just you wait until next time, Toad! Next time, I'll defeat you once and for all!" Bowser said. "Until then, keep that control stick smokin'! Bwahahahaha!" Bowser then vanished into thin air, leaving behind the Grand Star.

Super Toad and the company celebrated for a moment before picking up the Grand Star. Everyone spawned wings on their heads and flew away.


	31. Ending

Ending

The four Toads landed back on the same spot where they spawned from the pipes and walked up to the castle.

"Well, guys, there is just one last thing we need to do." Toad said.

Blue Toad, Yellow Toad, and Toadette nodded and they all held out the Grand Star. It floated up to the glass portrait to Princess Peach. In its place appeared Princess Peach herself who floated down next to Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Yoshi. Toad ran up into the princess as so did the others.

"Princess..." Toad said.

Princess Peach opened her eyes to see her hero with a nice smile on his face. Peach was so happy to see him.

"Oh! Toad! The power of the stars is restored to the castle." Peach said.

Toad looked up at the castle, appearing as beautiful as ever.

"And it's all thanks to you!" Peach said.

"It was not just me, Princess. I had help from my buddy Yellow Toad, my other buddy Blue Toad, and my best friend, Toadette. I couldn't have done it without them! Especially since Toadette saved me!" Toad said.

"In that case, we have to do something special for all of you!" Peach said.

Peach kisses Toad on the mushroom cap, making him blush.

Toad spun around and held out two fingers.

"Yahoo!" Toad said.

Peach giggled for a moment.

***Cue Super Mario 64 DS Credits music***

"That cake I baked for you before has been eaten by Bowser. Now let's bake a new one, for my heroes." Peach said.

"Cake for me! But not for Green Toad." Blue Toad said.

They all walked inside except for Toadette, who took a glance outside.

"Hee hee, I've really done myself proud." Toadette said.

"Toadette, come on!" Yellow Toad said.

"Coming!" Toadette said.

She runs in with the rest of them. As she does, the camera pans up towards the sky where birds were seen flying, and the sun was shining brightly.

_Bob-omb Battlefield_

A photo was shown of Toad, Yellow Toad, Blue Toad, Toadette and Peach sitting atop the arena where Toadette fought King Bob-omb, enjoying the view. Blue Toad was chasing after a Bob-omb, wanting to keep it as a weapon.

**Super Toad 64 DS (if it was made)**

_Whomp's Fortress_

Next photo revealed that after Toad and Toadette defeated the Whomp King, a huge tower was built where he once stood. Toadette was birdwatching and Toad flew while holding on to Hoot's leg. Yellow Toad feared the height while Peach looked surprised. Blue Toad just sat on the other side, eating garlic.

**Based off of Super Mario 64, the DS remake, and the original fic.**

_Jolly Roger Bay_

Toad was shown swimming away, panickingly from an Unagi trying to eat him alive.

**Story written by Nintendo**

_Cool Cool Mountain_

Toad and Peach sat in winter clothes next to the mama penguin, watching the baby penguin. Meanwhile, Blue Toad was teasing the head of a snowman with its detached body.

**English Voice Cast (if there were voices)**

**Jen Taylor as Toad, Toadette, Yellow Toad and Blue Toad**

_Big Boo's Haunt_

Yellow Toad held a flashlight, terrified out of his mind. A Boo behind him was about to flicker the light switch.

_Hazy Maze Cave_

Blue Toad ground pounded on a boulder to smash it into pieces, leaving the others in awe.

**Leslie Swan as Princess Peach**

_Lethal Lava Land_

Toadette was surfing across the lava on a Koopa Shell. An angry Beach Koopa was seen in the background.

**Scott Burns as Bowser**

_Shifting Sand Land_

Klepto stole Toad's hat and he angrily chases it down.

**Charles Martinet as Mario, Luigi, and Wario**

_Dire Dire Docks_

Blue Toad is building a sub of his own to be bigger and better than Bowser's.

**Kazumi Totaka as Yoshi**

**Nate Bihldorff as Bob-omb Buddy**

_Snowman's Land_

Toad and Toadette build a friendly snowman atop the big snowman.

**Special Thanks to...**

_Wet Dry World_

Peach, Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Yoshi discover a hidden abandonded town, and immediately began studying it.

**Shigeru Miyamoto**

_Tall Tall Mountain_

Yellow Toad plays tag with an Ukiki.

**The team that created Super Mario 64 and the remade version of it**

_Tiny Huge Island_

Giantess Peach watches the tiny Toads race against the quickest Koopa in the island.

**mariobroultimate, for making this**

_Tick Tock Clock_

A shot was shown of a view from the bottom to the top of the level, and Toad smiling at the camera.

**And you for reading.**

_Rainbow Ride_

Toad and Peach rode on a magic carpet.

**In loving memory of Satoru Iwata (1959-2015)**

Finally, Toad, Yellow Toad, Blue Toad, Toadette, and Peach stood in front of the castle and waved goodbye to the readers. Lakitu left the scene, finishing his duty.

A screenshot was shown of a strawberry shortcake decorated with figures of the four Toads, and the princess. A wooden sign was carved on the cake, saying "Thank You".

**The End**

"Thank you for reading my fic!" Toad said to the viewer.


End file.
